Guarded
by Trial of Ash
Summary: This will be a multichapter fic which is set in modern Japan. Fay is trying to heal a broken heart caused by Ashura's betrayal, will Fay ever heal? Will he ever forget the man who murdered his parents? Kurogane x Fay.
1. Chapter 2

* * *

Finally took the time to post the edited version up, parts of the story is revised to make it flow better.

All chapters are edited by Mirika, Twilight and me. I thank them for the effort and the patience they have shown while waiting for the chapters to be completed. For those who are waiting for the Chapter 11 (I think it has become Chapter 2 now since I have lumped everything together), please don't give up because I am not going to forsake any stories that I started.

Thank you for taking the time to read my fiction and I am grateful for all the reviews that have been given.

Enjoy!

CHAPTER 1

Seriously, why are his mornings always screwed by that bitch? He has just returned from a long stakeout and didn't even have the time to freshen up before he was called to Yuuko's office and ordered to take on a new assignment as a bodyguard for the heir of one of the most influential political family in Japan. It was not exactly the good news he would like to hear right now. He has been on another case for quite sometime and to take him away just when he was getting near a breakthrough just didn't seemed fair.

"Hnn…He's obviously wealthy enough to buy his own bodyguards. What about the case I am on now? Can't just leave it?" Kurogane grumbled, feeling great reluctance to take the job because he didn't need any reminders of his miserable childhood, seeing what it did to his parents. His father was a politician and due to his work, had neglected his family so much that in the end his mother had committed suicide because she couldn't bear the loneliness or having to live behind a façade 24/7. His father, instead of feeling remorse, was incensed about the rumors that swirled around the family regarding his spouse's death. Unable to handle the tensions at home between him and his father, he moved out after he graduated from high school. He has not spoken to his father since…not even at his deathbed. He did feel a twinge of guilt, the man was his father after all but what was past has no need to linger on.

"If you remembered, his last hired help tried to assassinate him. Headline news for a week. Look, you're the best we have and the person I trust most. By the way, Touya mentioned for you to be aware of his secretary, _he thought him to be a suspicious figure_. Really, the man has to admit he has a problem!" Yuuko replied, feeling pangs of sympathy for Syaoran. The young man has been dating Touya's sister, Sakura, for almost two years and has tried every other way to impress the unflappable man. His stint as an officer under Kurogane hadn't helped much either and not to mention that it was also a major waste of time.

"Well, the guy's arrested right? I am sure you can get the WPU to do it." He ignored the remark about their Chief and his ex "lackey" and looked at Yuuko who gave him a sardonic smile.

"It's tentatively for 6 months. As for the case you're on, I will get Souma to follow up on your lead." Yuuko stated ignoring Kurogane's suggestion as she passed the files over to him "You start today…."

"Don't leave me much of a choice, huh?" Kurogane glared and grabbed the file roughly from her. He sighed inwardly and stalked off to the car park to get his jeep. He's a detective and he's supposed to be on the streets busting scandalous cases not a bodyguard watching some spoiled brat, why can't that woman get Watanuki instead? Well, that's respect to you from Yuuko…ha! He slumped into the driver's seat and slammed the door shut before flipping the file opened, thumbing through the contents glumly. At least the place he was going to live in for the next six months could be counted as a bonus, judging from the address.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Kurogane gave a low whistle as he approached the looming gray mansion, grand was definitely an understatement. The guy who designed it must still be living in the seventeenth century, the heavy influences of Europe architecture overflowed from within. It reminded him slightly of his own childhood residence, only more colorful. He parked his jeep in front of the veranda and was promptly greeted by Syaoran, Fay D. Flowright's secretary.

"Afternoon, Yuuko has informed me of your arrival. Mr. Flowright is expecting you." The young man said respectfully, admiration shone in his eyes. Kurogane chuckled in silent agreement with Yuuko that their chief superintendent does have a serious sister complex problem. Syaoran was a perfectly respectable young man, sensible, responsible and most importantly a very righteous man. He couldn't understand why Touya dislike him so. He truly empathizes with Syaoran be cause in Touya's opinion, no man will ever be good enough for his sister.

He followed Syaoran into the spacious hall and looked up only to glance upon fading cherubic paintings on the high, curved ceiling. He found the Renaissance art pieces and heavy furnishings too gaudy for his liking and clicked his tongue in distaste. He personally preferred something more contemporary and monochrome; it always makes everything less cluttered and easier to maneuver in. He was lead further down the hall before being ushered into a drawing room.

"I am surprised that you choose to be a secretary, I thought professions of this nature have no appeal for you?" Kurogane enquired as he sat down on the plush velvet lounge settee, sinking into its soft downy comfort.

"It's not too bad, I will go back to archeology one day but for now I have to focus on my future. I have learned many things from Fay during this past year and he has been a great mentor and superior…It's just you could always see the hurt in his eyes even when he tries to look cheerful" Syaoran answered, still standing beside the door. He remembers Fay's expression when the name of the bastard was mentioned. It was hard not to get emotional when he sees someone whom he cares about crumbling and hiding inside a shell all the time.

Before Kurogane could answer a young man walked in and Kurogane was staring into the face of the most beautiful man he has ever met. Those cerulean eyes gazed guardedly at him seems to be hiding a hundred secrets and his shoulder length blond hair glowed silver in the afternoon sunlight. He looked ethereal with those pale soft features, his slender lean form clothed in a simple white tee shirt paired with faded blue low slung jeans that hang precariously on his hips and a knee length cream colored cardigan wrapped loosely around him.

Really, the photos in the records and media didn't do Fay any justice. Really, why was he even thinking a man beautiful?

Shaking out of his ridiculous reverie, he regained composure enough to stand up and extend his hand to Fay in a greeting which was promptly ignored. Kurogane bristled and shrug, not bother enough to take offence at the rude gesture.

Fay did not pay attention to the hand extended out to him. His attention was domineered by the pair of crimson eyes infront of him. He quickly stopped himself before he was caught flinching at the sight of those unusual colored orbs staring at him, it wasn't that they look ugly or anything. Rather, it was the intensity of the gaze that made him uncomfortable. The man reminds him of Ashura, tall, dark, brooding and devastatingly good looking, but lacking of the coldness that Ashura always seem to be radiating. The thought of the man's name still managed to send chills down his spine; he wished that he didn't have to suffer those nightmares or the humiliation that he was put through. How foolish and naïve he was to believe that man would ever give him what he wanted, clearly imprudent ambition was not to be underestimated. How pathetic is he that even now he was still conjuring up Ashura's image, his touch and his empty promises. Those undying embers of memories refused to be extinguished in his mind. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he completely overlooked Kurogane's offer of a greeting.

Syaoran looked at the exchange and hoped Kurogane didn't have a bad impression of Fay because it was very obvious to him that Fay's mind was wandering again. He offered to retrieve Kurogane's luggage from his jeep and made a quiet exit.

"Hey, wait up for me Syaoran." Kurogane called from behind and quickly excused himself from the presence of the strange young man who was still staring intently at him. All of a sudden he was feeling very conscious about himself.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Satisfied that the house was safe and making sure that the security cameras, surveillance televisions and bugs placed throughout the house are working and connected, Kurogane settled back in his room to unpack. He could not help but think that this was going to be the longest days of his life what with Fay seemingly to being a stuck up and all. Well, he could deal with that, surely someone who is incapable of a decent conversation wouldn't be grinding on his peace of mind. Small talk definitely didn't suit him when awkward moments would intrude when the conversation don't seem to be headed anywhere. Ruffling his fingers through his hair, he suddenly realized that he had overlooked the most important room in the house.

Stop distracting yourself…he reprimanded himself, awkward about the fact that he could forget something so important. He got up and strode out of his room down the corridor to look for Fay.

He did not have to look far for he found him in the study three doors down the hall, sitting alone deep in thoughts with a glazed far away look, sadness etched onto his youthful face. Kurogane stood by the door watching and wondered why a young man managed to look so morose. Then he remembered what Syaoran said in the drawing room and realized that his assumption of Fay being the spoiled rich kid was kind of way off. Than again, anyone would be like that with such a huge burden on one's shoulder after going through those horrifying trauma, although he could not imagine himself in the same position. True, he was quite unaffected regarding his father's demise but his father died of natural causes and was not brutally murdered.

If he was still his father's son when his father died, he was sure his personal dreams would be thrown aside for "the bigger picture" as well as the living hood of those loyal employees that have been with them for the past decade. Even though Kurogane knew he had the makings of an astute business man and the cunningness of a politician, the life of constant strategizing and forced diplomacy will eventually wear him out. Life as he knows now definitely rubbed him the right way, unpredictable and unshackled. A life lived only for one self, except for when Yuuko starts calling him at unearthly hours to attend to some homicidal case or to go down to the local bar to have a few drinks that is. He can't help but wonder if the woman sleeps at all.

"Where's your room? I need to install the cameras." Kurogane blurted out without the courtesy of even knocking on the door to inform the other of his presence. Fay startled and threw daggers and swords at him before working his facial muscles into a condescending smile. "I am afraid your privacy will be invaded for a period of time but I am very sure you understand that it is for the sake of your safety." Kurogane explained and felt the hairs on his neck stood upon seeing that smile.

"Sure, I will show you over Kuro-sama" another of his plastic smile thrown over his shoulders and Kurogane silently fumed at the dismembered pronunciation of his name.

"It's Kurogane" he grinded out "and don't smile like that it's so disgustingly hypocritical." A dark scowl immediately on his face when he realized this smile was the "Cheerful" face that Syaoran had mentioned.

"But why, Kuro-tan? I was only being polite." Fay cooed back, slightly amused by the irritation shown by Kurogane. At least there is someone who wouldn't be afraid of stepping across the boundaries or bother treating him as if he's a fragile piece of glass art, ready to crack to smithereens by a slightest tap. Syaoran was nice but too aware of his position as his secretary to be his friend and those in the boardroom were only bastards who can't wait for his fall from grace, always eager to pounce on his position as the President of DF Corps.

"Oh, don't get angry about nothing, you look like a grumpy wet dog when you frown. It's a fine day today isn't it?" Fay asked the scowling detective who was still standing at the doorway waiting.

"Well, I don't see you that ecstatic about the weather earlier on." He growled again marveling at the speed of how the man slipped into his mask and wondered what was he trying to hide and what impression was he trying to give. He certainly didn't like being treated like a bellboy to be shooed away with some petty amount of tip.

Fay did not reply but silently led the way to his bedroom located in the east wing of the mansion, walking along the long marbled hallways with the occasional piece of art hanging by the imposing walls that never seemed to end. The warm afternoon sunlight illuminating the mansion from the French styled windows. Kurogane looked at the man in front of him and once again caught himself gazing at that head of blond, watching it turned from silver to varying shades of blond every time they passed by a window. He watched as Fay stopped in front of another door and felt a little dumbfounded when the door opened without so much as a push from Fay.

"Hey, this house isn't as antique as it looks. I had some fixtures installed for my convenience, the wonder of technology…automatic sensor doors." Fay explained with a little smirk when he saw the expression on Kurogane's face.

"Might as well renovate the house, looks too passé, don't you think?" Kurogane retort.

"I kept everything the same for the sake of my parents. It's my only memory left of them." He said quietly, a wistful smile on his face. He could still sense their presence even after such a long time. Shadows of both of them walking down to the kitchen for breakfast, hand in hand and smiling loving smiles… now all that is left is coldness, empty echoes throughout the house when he wakes up screaming from his nightmares in the middle of the night.

"Sorry..." Kurogane didn't feel like commenting on this morsel of personal information, it wasn't appropriate when he hardly know the guy.

Sensing the awkward silent that loomed between them, Fay simply told Kurogane to look for him in the study once he was done for he has to leave in an hour time to the office for a board meeting before giving him another of his plastic smiles.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

The drive to DF Tower took slightly more than half an hour, already Kurogane was fidgeting underneath his stiffly starched business suit and those pointed leather loafers he was made to wear just so to look presentable, having to keep up appearances simply wasn't his forte. He much preferred his black leather jacket and tee shirt ensemble anytime of the day, thank you. And why does all body guards have to be in spiffy suits would never be understood. If the look was to achieve intimidation, he was very sure that his hulk of a figure and constant murderous glare would be quite enough, not to mention his weird colored eyes.

He glanced at Fay who was looking out of the window at the scenery passing by with that distanced gaze again, decked out in a dramatic long white Gucci cashmere coat with matching silk shirt and linen pants held up with a tan leather belt and a pair of mustard tanned leather loafers to boot. Kurogane felt if he didn't know better, he would think that Fay was some celebrity model from New York. Frankly those clothes couldn't make him look anymore feminine than he already is. Frankly, why is he scrutinizing what the man wore? Beautiful man and fashionable clothes should never be a distraction. But try as he might he could not tear his eyes away from him. Even though he had only known him for half a day, he was already drawn in by the mysterious aura surrounding the man. He found himself curious about his life and an unexplainable desire to see him smile…a carefree happy smile, not the fake one he throws on every now and then.

He turned to Syaoran who was rearranging Fay's schedule for the rest of the week on his laptop and ask for a soft copy to be e-mailed to his palmtop every time it's updated since he has to be aware of Fay's activities and movements. He hoped Fay doesn't attend too many social events; he wasn't too comfortable with the formalities that are called for by those so called socialites. Apparently, childhood experiences while accompanying his parents to those parties were classified in his memories as 'frigging boring' and he thinks his distaste for tuxedos and business suits started right about that period when he was forced to wear one. He never got used to the attention the adults would give him, cooing over his good looks and commenting on what a fine young man he would turn out to be. He knows they were not sincere, their motives was clear than even to him. They only wanted to gain his parents favor which would be a great advantage to their own companies. They were shallow and superficial. He would rebel sometimes when he was in a sour mood and does not have the grace to tolerate those cheap acts…muttering some rude remarks in their faces and walking away mid-way during their conversations. It amuses him so to see their expressions as they tried to change the topic in order to draw attention away from the awkward moment.

Most of the directors on board, general managers and major shareholders were already waiting when they got there, annoyance visible on their faces at having made to wait once again. Fay looked at the old prudes and screamed inwardly, he couldn't help but be late because he dreaded these bi-annual meetings. Their preferred way of running the company was conservative and not aggressive enough for the competitive market today. A sky high profit report does not make DF Corps. There should be innovation and expansion involve, for consumers nowadays simply have no loyalty that last longer then the next promotion available, beauty and fashion are mighty fickle. Sticking to the same products and expecting to tide over this era was simply not going to happen. Fay smiled to himself, a restructure should be taking place soon.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

He surprised himself as he recapped the meeting on the way home. Those old prudes were totally not prepared for him to be so assertive and firm. Fay had announced that a whole new group of Marketing and R&D team be brought in to revitalize their company's image and products, since it was pointless to be paying huge sums of money to a team of people who hasn't came up with anything refreshing for the past 5 years. All the directors were also told to take a pay cut from their obscenely high salary, which Fay thought they really did not deserved. When he was faced with oppositions, Fay only need to promptly remind them that he owns 65 percent of the company shares, therefore his opinion weighs the most. If they have any disagreement with his decision and methods on running his own company, he would gladly buy over their shares to unburden them. That statement ended all other on- going discussions.

Kurogane couldn't help but be impressed. He supposed that was what one would expect from someone who was born to inherit the family business. He like Fay's style of handling those old geezers. He sensed the change in Fay once he stepped into the office. The dazed distance look had completely disappeared only to be replaced by cold aloofness and a similarly cold smile. It seems Fay is a very complex character…to be able to be manipulative and persuasive and then turn a hundred and eighty degrees to become a cold aloof young man all at once. He hid his weakness very well. No one saw the way his fist had clenched up under the table during the whole meeting or noticed the way his shoulders tense up or how his jaw tighten and flinched when he put his foot down to demand some respect from them. Sadly, Fay's staff hadn't seemed to catch on that yet. He had taken to himself to explore his workplace and heard them made cruel and unprofessional remarks that could only be stemmed from jealousy. Fay was young and to be under a young man without the necessary experience would definitely not go down well with those who had been in the industry for more than a decade. It was sad that they could not see the vision the young man has. The short presentation he made up at the last minute during the meeting was inspiring…he had never seen anyone who could think that fast and be that full of creativity. The ideas just kept flowing from him, it was like he was creating magic.

"Beep!" the intercom in Kurogane's room rang out knocking him out of his thoughts before Syaoran's voice came from the other end informing him that it was dinner time.

Kurogane walked into the kitchen and was immediately drawn to the feast spread on the ridiculously long dining table. He asked, curious if they were expecting guests or was there a party that he wasn't informed of. There was no way the six of them was going to finish that much food. He glanced at the women seated comfortably by the mini-bar, deep in conversation and already starting with the alcohol and he thinks that they are not going to be much of an eater tonight.

"No, Kuro-rin. I just happened to be in a very good mood and have invited Tomoyo-chan over. She's a very good friend of mine." Fay replied with fondness at the mentioned of Tomoyo's name, she had been a good friend and was always there whenever Fay needed a shoulder to cry on. She was there when he first told his parents of his sexual orientation, when his parents had met with the tragic accident and when Ashura…well, no need to ruin a nice evening. He just wants to relax and forget all the bad things just for tonight. He thinks he deserves that much after his small victory at the meeting.

"It's Kurogane not Kuro-rin!" he growled as annoyance crept up again before he registered what Fay said "you prepared all these?"

"She absolutely loves my cooking. Oh! I think Sakura is coming too isn't she, Syaoran?" Fay asked, completely ignoring Kurogane's question for he was enjoying the blush that had bloomed on the youth's cheeks.

Syaoran nodded and inwardly bemoaned the misfortune of wasting another evening without privacy again. He enjoyed Fay's company of course but he had not seen Sakura for almost a week for all his nights were taken up by work. He blessed Sakura for being such an angel because she did not complain and neither was she resentful of the fact that all his time was spent with his boss and gracefully accepted the invitation for dinner at Fay's home.

"Yes…I cook. Thank you" Fay replied and gave a slanted glance at Kurogane while addressing his curiosity. The man seems to think he's an imbecile. "I try to make dinner only when I have the time, so don't get used to it."

Kurogane looked furtively at the food laid out and couldn't help noticing that most of them were desserts. His stomach did a little twist and flops and he didn't think he will be enjoying what Fay calls 'dinner' much.

As the evening progressed, Kurogane found his headache getting worse. Girls, Fay and wine are definitely not a good mix. They were talking loudly about nonsensical topics and laughing like crazed hyenas, their inhibitions loosen by alcohol. It wasn't long before the ten bottles of wine that Tomoyo brought was depleted. Syaoran's efforts in preventing Sakura from getting drunk was clearly a vain attempt, she had downed three bottles in one hour without him noticing. He could only look at Kurogane and shrugged, defeated.

"I'm sorry. I have to sent Sakura back so…" Syaoran look sheepishly at Kurogane while a very drunk Sakura hung from his arms, giggling and singing in her high pitch voice a very off key rendition of 'I will Survive'. Kurogane couldn't help but cringed at the sound.

"It's alright, go ahead. I'll take care of the others." He turned and shook his head at the sight of Tomoyo and Fay sprawled across the dining table, drunk, empty bottles tumbling between them. He gave a loud sigh, cursing that he has to become a nanny as well when he bent down to carry Tomoyo down the hall to the limo that was waiting for her at the veranda. He found it endearing that the talkative girl was actually quite a peaceful drunk, a reflection of her true self. She is the opposite of Sakura, who is normally a quiet and bashful person when sober. Once he had seen that she was settled and off, he went back to get Fay.

Kurogane found Fay in another awkward position by the time he came back to the dinning room. His body now hanging halfway off the table and his head lolled about in the crook of his arm dangling at the edge. Not wanting him to fall off and end up with a bruise in the morning, he lifted Fay up, surprised at how light the man weighed. Fay felt his stomach protest as Kurogane lifted him up. Struggling to lift heavy eyelids, he mumbled something which Kurogane could hardly make out, earning a hard prod at the side of his ribs.

"What are you trying to say?" Kurogane asked, leaning in closer to try to decipher what his mumbling was about. Fay tried again and Kurogane caught the words "puke…now"

"Hey, hold it in and don't puke on me." Kurogane growled and wondered where the butler was when you need him?

He got to the bathroom just in time as Fay slide off him clumsily to heave the contents of his dinner down the toilet bowl before he slumped down unconscious on the toilet floor.

"Shit" was all Kurogane could say at the sight before him.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

He found himself staring at Fay again, he looked at the half naked body on the bed and couldn't help but be mesmerized by that milky skin that seems to glow translucent in the moonlight. What is it that made Fay so…attractive? He couldn't help but feel the pull of this enigmatic man's charisma, throughout the day he was distracted every time Fay came into view. He felt even more intrigue when he heard Fay called out Ashura's name when he was wiping his body, trying to clean off the cold clammy sweat before tucking him to bed. He wondered just what the man was hiding, what was the story behind Ashura and Fay? How could someone sound so wistful and so full of longing while calling out the name of the person who tried to murder him? Kurogane tucked the comforter over Fay and left him to his dreams. There was nothing that he could do to help the man from the demons lingering in his mind.

Fay woke up the next morning with a major hung-over, he wailed over the intercom for Doumaki, his butler to bring him some coffee and aspirins. Not noticing the mug of warm milk by his nightstand, he almost toppled it when his hand brushed past it. Well at least he had some initiative today. Normally, the stoic man would prefer throwing a bucket of cold water over his head when he was found in this condition. Fay always wondered if Doumeki would be better off in the military what with his hard stare and straight-forward character. He was about to press the speak button on his intercom when Doumaki came walking in with a tray full of pancakes that filled the room with the delicious scent of vanilla and maple-syrup. Fay's nose twitched at the wonderful aroma and his stomach rumbled, still he noticed, no aspirins was on Doumeki's hands.

"Morning, Fay-san. " Fay sigh and clambered out of bed clamping his index and thumb to both sides of his temples, groaning as he felt his head throb.

"You know these won't cure my headache…." Fay grumbled "I need my aspirins. Now, please." Fay threw a pleading glance at him and hoped that he didn't have to go down in his state to the kitchen to get his own aspirins. He didn't think he would make it down that stupid flight of stairs when his legs felt like lead.

Doumaki took a look at his master and told him that Kurogane was the one who prepared everything for him and that since he choose to get himself drunk, he had better find the strength to go downstairs and get his own aspirins. Fay could only gape, not understanding why he put up with Doumeki's abusive treatment when he was the one paying his salary.

Fay threw a glance at the tray of food on the side table and silently thanked the bodyguard (cum nanny?) and reached out to the plate of pancakes and proceeded to savor the fluffy, sweet goodness that he loves so much. The man do know something, the way the warmth of the milk and the food filling his empty stomach did made him feel immensely better.

Better nicely sober than perky cranky…Fay muses.

Kurogane, the name rolled off his tongue, he like the name and the man like his name itself was dark and sharp. Always looking at everyone as if he knows their deepest secrets, Fay admittedly felt quite uncomfortable to look him in the eye but he did notice the man stealing glances at him when he thought he wasn't paying attention. Maybe if he wasn't so hung up about Ashura, he might be tempted to link the attraction but with the trial and the issues that are still unsolved, Fay didn't think he could handle any distractions right now. The emotional void that he feels constantly will need to be overcome by himself.

Ashura…The dream he had during the night came back to him again and he remembered the chilling, abstract dreamscape. He was laying atop Ashura's chest, running his fingers down his broad chest blissful and sated after a night of passionate sex and suddenly the background changed and Fay was plunged into blackness before finding himself scrambling down the hallway, clutching at the open wound below his ribcage stumbling every now and then, pushing and crushing onto the odd piece of furniture in a bid to stabilized himself. The pain was mind-numbing. Oddly enough the blood that was supposed to be gushing out of his wound seems to be flowing back into it. Where did the blood come from, if not him? His clothes wasn't stained…why wasn't he bleeding normally? He snapped his head round and saw Ashura at the other end of the corridor, eyes filled with madness and laughing like a maniac, dripping with blood from his long black hair down to his face and body. The sword Ashura was holding glowed and stained with a black substance.

Before Fay could comprehend what was happening, he was plunged once again into darkness. He found himself in a field full of blossoming Bellflowers and Paradise Lilies when he opened his eyes. He looked down at his wound but found nothing, not even a scratch. Less than a few feet away, he spotted a tall figure swathed in an imposing dark cloak facing away from him, the man had spiky black hair and was looking out of a window floating in midair and his aura was warm and comforting. The unidentified figure turn his face slightly to look at Fay, an angry expression on his face mouthing the words Fay couldn't seem to hear but Fay knows the face, that pair of crimson eyes boring into him, sending a burning pain searing through the spot which was supposed to be his wound and Ashura's figure appeared on the opposite side of the window crushing through it with that heinous glowing sword, piercing the man infront of him through his heart. Fay watched with horror as the cloaked man fall, blood seeping into the ground turning green grass black, yet the only words that came out was the name of the attacker, called out with deep sorrow and longing.

Fay didn't have the mind to interpret what the dream meant. Twisted love equates to twisted laws of subconscious emotions that was pointless in deciphering anyway. He finished his breakfast and stepped into the bathroom to cleanse himself and prepare for the long day ahead, deciding that those damn aspirins would not be necessary for now.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIO

Kurogane eyed the man as he walked out the front door, dressed in white again, today it was a knitted sleeveless pullover layered over a crisply starched long sleeve shirt with well tailored flat - front slacks. Kurogane has to admit that the guy has style.

"Morning, Kuro – pon. Thanks for the breakfast." Fay greeted him a little too cheerfully, the light lilt and fake enthusiasm of his voice irked Kurogane and irked him furthermore when his name was still uncorrected.

"Hn" Kurogane grunted not bothering to acknowledge the man's greeting as he open the door of the limo and slide into the back seat grumpily. Fay followed, slinking into the seat beside him carrying a bemused smile on his face at Kurogane's reaction. Fay leaned over and gave the man a big hug and laughed when Kurogane yelled at him.

He swore he had never seen anyone blush that hard before.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since Kurogane first came and he had settled in and familiarized himself with Fay's clique of friends. Especially Tomoyo, she was heiress to the Daidouji's chain of international hotels but yet she was not blinded by her life of comfort and material gains. He could see why Fay loves her so much; she was unpretentious, humble, forthright and loyal. Somehow she also has a creepy way of knowing what you were thinking or maybe she was too observant for her own good. Her visits to Fay always seem to offer him considerable amount of peace to whatever that was running through his mind, a sort of distraction one might say. They would huddled in the couch with a bottle of wine after their usual dinner routine that consists mainly of desserts (which Kurogane will never get used to) and talk about nothing of consequences or the daily gossips of movie and pop stars, at which Fay would always pretend to swoon at the mention of some action star heartthrob. Their closeness always leads people who didn't know better to think that they were lovers and Kurogane wonders if that would become a reality if Fay wasn't gay and what that tightness in his chest means when he pictured them together.

Fay however was a different case. Kurogane for the life of him simply couldn't figure what goes on in that brain of his. Fay's behavior changes depending on who he was around and he has this infuriating way of avoiding Kurogane's questions, always giving vague and half – truth answers and always with that glassy fake smile. He was only himself when he is completely alone as Kurogane has glimpsed so many times when securing the house at night before he retires to bed. Fay would be by the window in his study, face laced with sadness, a little frown between his brows, hands clutching on the sapphire crystal pendent he always wore, stroking it lovingly with his thumb. Was that a gift from Ashura or his late parents? Kurogane didn't understand the way Fay choose to wallow in self – pity and he didn't understand the sadness Fay choose to cling on to, couldn't Fay see that he has friends who cares deeply about him? Friends who wants him to be happy and alive again? Fay as far as Kurogane could tell, was just a corpse wearing a jester's mask always acting to pacify the audience before him, diverting their scrutiny from his naked, vulnerable self.

He tried to question Fay one weekend morning about Ashura when they were alone and he saw Fay's eyes flashed with anger to be replaced immediately with that forlorn look again before telling Kurogane with that infuriating empty smile that he wasn't his lawyer so what's the point of telling him? He would much prefer to save his story for later when he was to attend court or was Kuro – rin worried for him and why was he so curious about his story? He was only the bodyguard now wasn't he?

He had pushed his plate away in frustration and told the younger man that he was a cop damn it and has the right to know certain things and could he _please_ say his name properly before he stormed out of the house for a drive and ended up back at the station trying to convince Yuuko that the job was really much suited to Watanuki. The bitch only smiled, blowing that obnoxious smelling second hand smoke at his face and told him to be man and stop being whiny at such a simple assignment. Wasn't it good that he could take a rest from all those sleazy, sneaky bastards that he has to come into contact with everyday? Kurogane could only fume some more as he drove back to Fay's home. Somehow his anger and frustrations ebbed away to be replaced by sympathy when he saw Fay in his study late in the night bent over on the floor broken and sobbing.

He stood by the door and watched, unsure of what he could say or do. He felt guilty then and wondered if his questions had stirred up that pool of black poison that had settled in Fay's soul. He wanted so much to go forward and wrap his arms around that fragile creature infront of him…at that moment; he saw the strength that Fay had. He wondered why he had never seen it before. He suffered so much…that every breath he took hurt but he always managed a smile whether it was real or not, he would never choose to burden anyone with his sorrows. He took all the pain and locked it up within himself. That was something Kurogane could never do, he avoids those emotional traps and immediately finds something to drown himself in, be it work or a new environment. To feel and give time to it seems like a waste of time but now it dawned on him that it was an act of a coward…he was never enough of a man to look adversity in the face.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

It was another one of those rare Saturday nights when Fay didn't have any events to attend and was in the kitchen preparing desserts for "dinner" and Kurogane was in the living room with Syaoran checking on Fay's schedule for the coming week, his first hearing will be up soon and he was glad that nothing had happened yet. He hoped that Fay has done his preparation to stand and testified against Ashura. It was clear that the man could not bring himself to forsake that tragic relationship, judging from the reaction he has whenever Ashura's name was mentioned. What hold does Ashura have on Fay? Does love truly blind one's sensibility? He probably will never know but he thinks there is no point to live for the ghosts of the past, move, step forward because there will always be another door left open.

"Syaoran – kun, Kuro – pi, hungry?" Fay's voice floated out of the kitchen, his voice strangely melodious no matter what he says and which tone he uses. "I made chocolate fondant and peaches with marzipan today!"

"Can't you cook anything normal for once? I am ordering those damn takeouts."Kurogane growled irritably and threw a disgusting glare at the pile of _sugar_ infront of him and called the restaurant a few blocks down the street to order their bento dinner set. Fay of course, had made it a point to overthrow whatever plans he has after he realized that Kurogane is a cute little puppy whose bark is much more worst than his bite. He reached out and pressed the hang button earning another glare from Kurogane.

"Kuro – san, you shouldn't be rude I have been at it for the whole evening, pretend to be appreciative at the very least." Fay whined and pouted unconsciously while pushing a serving of his desserts to Syaoran at the same time.

Syaoran watched the interaction between the older men and pursed his lips together to prevent his smile from showing. He don't think Fay realized it yet but with Kurogane around, he is becoming a happier man, his playful side starting showing up more often and his laughter crystal clear and full of mirth instead of the forced ones he used to give. His sparkled with renews confidence, he also noticed how Fay always searched for the bodyguard every time he disappears somewhere around the house. He sees the subtle flirtations and stolen touches between them…and understands the implication should Kurogane feels something for the blond hair man but he really hoped they would give each other an opportunity to let whatever that lays between them blossom.

He stood up still listening to their senseless bantering and decided it was time for him to go for he really have to rush off for his date with Sakura. He muttered a hasty goodbye and escaped through the back door that lead to the garage before Fay could say or do anything else, leaving the untouched plate of marzipan behind.

"Fine...I'll leave these for Doumaki than." Fay said knowing very well that Doumeki is also very likely to dump it into the bin because no one else in the house, apart from him, liked sweets enough to have them for dinner_ three hundred and sixty five days a year_. He shoved the serving tray into the chiller, childish pout on his lips, and stood with one arm akimbo with hips jutting out to the left making clear that he was disgruntled about his efforts not being appreciated.

Kurogane chuckled inwardly. He has never seen a grown man carry a pout looked so adorable nor has he met a man with a body that so demanded his attention. The blond hair man ignited his lust with his soulful gaze, those soft silken strands makes him want to run his fingers through them and so many times, Kurogane has found himself staring and unknowingly leaning towards those supple, full lips, wondering if they would taste as sweet as they looked. Everytime, he was glad he pulled back in time. Otherwise, he would be short-pressed on finding a good excuse for his actions. Tonight, he found himself warring for control over his body. The sight of Fay in a yukata jumpstart his imagination because he looked so sensual in it. The fabric hugged the man's body in all the right places and emphasized that slender waist all the more.

Damn! Why did the man even have curves in the first place! His lips curled into a tiny smile as he realized he was distracted by Fay again. He took up his fork and reluctantly took a bite out of the chocolate fondant and found that it actually tasted quite good and not so sweet after all. He realized that everything Fay made nowadays was not ridiculously sweet anymore and wondered if Fay has noticed his dislike for sweet tasting confections?

Fay smiled as he took a seat at the opposite end of the table and watched Kurogane enjoy it mouthful by slow mouthful and couldn't help but be transfixed by the way he ate. His long calloused fingers wrapped around the spoon holding it gently, the curve of his sensual lips showing satisfaction as the texture and taste of the chocolate exploded over his tongue and the way his crimson orbs gazed at him made him feel like the man was seriously trying to entice him into doing unspeakable things.

Kurogane is a very seductive man whether he realizes it or not. Unnaturally good looking, he practically oozes masculinity all over. Even with his awkward size and height every movement of his managed to speak of grace and elegance, his voice deep and velvety sending shudders through Fay's body every time he stood too close. His well – tone body rippling with muscles that clothes failed to hide every time he moves, his sun bronzed skin so tempted Fay to run his fingers across just to know how it feels, the perfume he wore reminds Fay of basil, tonka and sandalwood, earthy and sexy without being too obvious and that pair of eyes was always blazing, always honest and sincere. Fay wondered how it would be like if he had met him first instead of Ashura. He shook his head at his thoughts, here he was nursing a heart break yet he could still feel lust for another, was it a sign of recovery?

Fay didn't think he should count on it since it could be his perverted mind playing games with himself.

Kurogane finished the last of the chocolate fondant, still enjoying the way Fay's eyes was lingering on him and took the plate to the sink. He strode back to the table and stopped infront of Fay. His features enhanced by the warm evening spotlight shining down on him, he looked relaxed, comfortable, he liked it when Fay was comfortable around him because he was much easier to approach and read when he was at ease.

"Thanks" he said softly and felt himself drawn once again into that pair of icy blue eyes wanting to be let in and allowed to explore its icy depths.

"It's my pleasure, Kuro - sama." Fay replied and without thinking, reached out to those sensual lips, gently swiping away a dab of chocolate cream at its corner. He secretly enjoyed the softness of Kurogane's lips on his fingertips.

Although surprised, Kurogane didn't flinched from the touch, instead he gently grasped Fay's wrist and bought that cool finger that was still on his lips right into his warm crevice and softly sucked it before moving down to the middle of his palm to plant a soft kiss, his tongue searing hot wet against the cool skin, eliciting a breathless gasp from Fay, his icy blues still focusing on his lips. His nose caught hints of residues scents of chocolate and vanilla on Fay's hands, wanting to envelope himself in it, he lifted his other arm and pulled Fay off the chair and against himself. He couldn't help but groan when he felt Fay's arousal.

Fay felt his blood pumped slow and turned thick the moment Kurogane took his finger into his mouth, his grasp on his wrist was warm and firm and it bought a strong and immediate reaction from Fay's lower regions and the kiss on his palm nearly robbed him of his breath. He decided there and than that raven hair devils are definitely not safe to be around with. His attraction to the first one was nearly fatal and this one was constantly robbing him of his right of mind, his senses always overpowered by this devil's physical prowess and irresistible sexuality.

"No" Fay whispered, shaking his head as he pulled himself away, "I am sorry...I can't..." He turned abruptly and with a hurried rustling of cloth, disappeared round the hallway and up the stairs that lead to his bedroom.

Kurogane let out a loud sigh, this was no good...feelings of attraction to his charge was complicated enough but to want him on a more physical level, needed a whole new set of definitions. God, he was glad that Fay pulled away before he does anything impulsive, the blond hair man was much too inviting to be near to.

* * *

The hearing had been torturous and Fay wondered when it will end. He found he couldn't answer the questions that were thrown to him by the lawyers; words seemingly became stuck at his windpipe, impossible to cough out. He didn't want to be reminded anymore about that horrifying night. He tried to search for those crimson eyes in the crowd for they are the only ones that will hold strong no matter what happened. But when he found them he realized he didn't have the courage to look at them. Fay could not comprehend why they have to ask the same questions when he had already given his statement so many times, is it not enough? How many times does he have to suffer this humiliation? It was worse when he knew Ashura was anticipating this, waiting for the skeletons to be let loose of its confining prison.

"You will have to answer the question, Mr. Flowrite." the judge spoke out, his voice echoing monotonously through the courtroom.

"I'm sorry…would you repeat the question again?" Fay directed the question to Ashura's lawyer.

"Would you agree if I was to say that your relationship with my client is more than friends?" the lawyer answered. His face expressionless, leaving one with no leeway to guess what was on his mind.

"Objection, Your Honor! That is a speculative scenario and has no basis…" Sorata interjected, unwilling to let the interrogation go down that path.

"Objection over-ruled." The judge replied sternly.

"Yes." Fay answered and knew where the question would lead to. No matter what Ashura will have his secrets pry from him, there was nothing he can bring to his grave. His humiliation must be complete.

"Could you please describe in details, what exactly is the kind of relationship you share with my client?" Ashura's lawyer asked as a cruel glint flashed in his eyes.

"We were lovers…" Fay answered and tried to ignore the looming silence that has descended in the courtroom. Ashura had got everyone's attention now.

"How long have you been together?" the lawyer asks again.

"Objection, Your honor! These questions are totally irrelevant to the case." Sorata interrupted, angered about how Ashura's lawyer constantly tried to divert the jury's attention from the case itself.

"Your honor! The relationship between my client and the defendant can prove whether there are any motives for his attack or was it provoked by the defendant himself."

"Objection over-ruled. Mr. Flowrite, please answer the question."

"We were together for six years." Fay replied, his voice growing softer with each spoken word. He twisted his fingers at the hem of his coat and tried to calm his breathing. He knew something like that would happen but he never knew it would hurt like this.

"During those six years that you have been together, has he shown any signs of violence or psychologically disturbing behavior?"

"Sometimes...I…" Fay stuttered, unable to explain properly the way their relationship had turned out. What was he to say? That Ashura practically raped him sometimes when he refused sex? Was he prepared to let this kind of information out in the open?

"I read in your testimonial that you claimed he flew into a rage for no apparent reason and tried to murder you? Why would my client do that? He had a great future ahead of him and life has been smooth-sailing…perhaps it was infidelity on your part th…"

"No! He tried to kill me because I found out that he was the one who caused my parents death!" Fay shouted out, angered at the accusation thrown to him when he was the victim! But the moment the words were out of his month, he realized that Ashura had got what he wanted.

"Why are you changing your testimonial now? Have you been lying to the court? You must have realized by now, there is no evidence for this accusation..."

"He told me! He admitted to me!" Fay clenched out, hot tears brimming at this eyes threatening to overflow anytime.

Kurogane looked on and felt the pain and confusion Fay must be feeling right now, how could they do this? What has the world come too when ever the innocent was prosecuted in this manner? He would gladly give up his job right now to have the satisfaction of punching the lawyer's face in right now. He felt so useless of the fact that he could do nothing for Fay in this situation. He could tell Sorata was feeling the same and that there was most certainly something shady going on when Sorata was not given the opportunity to defend Fay.

"I have to remind you Mr. Flowright. My client is here only because he has no alibi to prove that he wasn't with you on the night of the incident."

"He was my father's son too...does that give him enough motive when the will my father made does not have his name?" Fay sobbed out, tears freely flowing and he could hear the audience and jury gasped in shock and disgust, he could also see the satisfied smile Ashura had on his face. Still it was sooner or later the jury will know of this, the marriage certificate that his father had tried to destroy so many years ago had a dreaded copy that Ashura's mother kept. He found out on the same night before Ashura came home, that cursed piece of paper underneath the loose bottom of Ashura's briefcase which was so cleverly sealed. He wished this wasn't made public, he understands all too well the backlash and repercussions that was to come but money and social connections can only do so much to keep dirty laundry a secret.

"Your Honor, I request that this court session be postpone due to the emotional distress my client is under." Sorata grated out bitterly as he watched Fay approached him shakily.

"Request grunted, this session will continue next Wednesday, 9.30am. Court dismissed." The judge announced and heaved his heavy body off the tall wooden chair, walking off with a huge sigh. It was obvious to anyone who was looking that he was indifference to the turn out of the case he is over seeing. Kurogane wondered if Touya would be of any help regarding the profile of the judge presiding over Fay's case.

Sorata turned towards Fay and asked in a low voice.

"Was this necessary? You didn't have to risk..."

"It's better to have it coming from me then to have the media dug it out later. Do what you have to do." Fay said warily, sniffing his nose slightly and sat down heavily before he lost his nerves completely.

Ashura's lawyer glared at as he walked past. His displeasure now shown clearly on his face regarding the "unexpected" testimonial Fay had given him. Now they were on a race to see who could get the evidence to back Fay's testimonial.

The flashing lights of the cameras from the media waiting outside was blinding, the journalist who were inside the courtroom observing the trial were pushing and elbowing each other to get their questions heard and hopefully answered, their perverse mind so used to feeding off on other's misery was already forming the news headlines for their respective papers. Fast calculations being made on what this sensational, scandalizing news would do for their own career. Fay could hardly moved a step and Kurogane stepped forward, glaring at them at the same time and using his body as a blockage, cleared a tiny path for Fay to forged through those pests. The tension was unbearable during the ride home, Kurogane still trying to absorb and process the latest piece of information about Fay he had rather not learned about.

"When did you know that he was your..." Kurogane stopped himself not knowing how to continue.

"On the same day...his own father walked out on them when he was nine, my father married his mother..." Fay answered softly, not looking at Kurogane "we are not related by blood, if that's what you want to know."

Kurogane could not explain the relief he felt when he heard that. He shifted and quietly moved to sit beside Fay, gently, he pulled the man into his arms. Fay leaned in without resistance, his weary body craving the silent comfort the other man gave.

"Everything will be alright…" Kurogane whispered into his hair and tighten his embrace. Fay didn't answer but just nodded his head and close his eyes, they stayed like this for the throughout the journey back…forgetting their worries for the moment.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fay kept himself mainly to his room the day after, not even venturing out for meals, his mind was in turmoil and his dimly lit bedroom seems to be the only sanctuary for him to seek out a little peace to settle down and think about his next step. He could hear the phone in his study a few doors down still ringing its hook off. He thought he was prepared for this day, he thought he could forget and fight Ashura even if just for that few hours but he failed to. The mere sight of the man caused his heart to shudder and flutter at the same time, hate and lust intermingled but he was sure there was no love left...there was no love from the start. He was just a venting tool for Ashura who couldn't be appeased even after his parent's death. Ashura had made it very clear that he wanted full payment of what was owned to him that night, there was no other way to untie the knots of hatred in his being.

Kurogane has taken to sitting infront of the surveillance television in his own room, watching him. He couldn't see any movement on the bed and it was only the slight shifting of Fay's legs that assured him that had not done anything foolish. He understands now why Fay was so attracted to Ashura and why the devastation that was left upon him seemed so irreversible. He hated the man upon sight, the chilling smile he carried on his beautiful regal face throughout the entire hearing and he hated him more when he saw the smirk he gave when Fay broke and revealed to the court the sordid details of their relationship. It seems that Ashura took immense pleasure at tormenting Fay, Kurogane thought the man didn't seem to mind that he was behind bars as long as he could see Fay's world crumble. From his point of view, it was a twisted way of seeking revenge on someone who didn't caused your misfortunes.

The phone in the study rang continuously, Syaoran has given up answering them, tired of giving the same answers and excuses, hearing the same questions asked over and over. The only calls that he answered was from Sorata. It was not going well, the board of DF Corps had held a emergency board meeting and decided that Fay has to step down as the president for they can't have such a stain in DF Corps's history, the letter Sorata faxed over requesting for Fay's own resignation sat on the desk, somehow managing to add an ominous feeling to the dark room. The media was having a field day and were still gathered outside the huge imposing gates of the mansion, waiting for any chance for the sight of Fay, wanting a shoot of the fallen angel.

Tomoyo nearly threw her phone across the room when she couldn't get Fay, his mobile switched off. She dialed Syaoran's mobile instead and got a busy tone, frustrated she called for the chauffeur to prepare for the ride to Fay's home. She had heard the news first hand from Sakura and Syaoran the day before when she was still in Hong Kong, worried she had flown back on the first flight available, she has to be by his side. She knows he has no one else to depend on, she hope someone would fill up that space in his heart very soon because if nothing happened, Fay would fade away.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The end of a long day had arrived and Tomoyo went home, she didn't say much for Fay didn't respond much. He just sat besides her allowing her presence to comfort him. It was all she could give and what Fay was glad to have. He remembered what he said before she left and hoped that it would turned out alright for it was true that there was no eternal pain and darkness in the tunnel of life without an interval of light coming from the end of it.

Fay lay on his bed staring at the ceiling and fingered his pendant gingerly, it still feels difficult to breathe and every breath hurts and threatens to choke the living day lights out of him. The loneliness is hardest to bear late at night, where no other thoughts exist to occupy his mind. The past sneaks back stealthily to haunt and awake the darkness in his heart. He looked around the enormous bedroom and felt the walls closing in on him, trying to suffocate and drown him. Fay jolted out of bed when out of the corner of his eye he saw those black wiry and wrinkled arms diving forward from the side of the bed grabbing for him. He flew and stumbled off his bed in a blind panic before he realized he was hallucinating again.

He clambered off the floor and went to the bathroom and stood infront of the mirror looking at his own reflection, he couldn't see himself anymore. It was only a shell, a shadow of what he used to be and he hated the reflection that stared back at him. He lifted his hand and striked the mirror. He didn't hear it cracked and land on the floor in broken shards, it was not until the pain hit him did he realized what he had done as he looked around dazed and bleeding from his knuckles. He smiled, at least the pain managed to provide the distraction from his mind. He turned on the tap to wash the open cuts and winced slightly at the pain. He heard the soft footsteps approached warily and stopped just outside the bathroom door, somehow he didn't need to turn his head to know who it was. There was only one person watching him at this unearthly hour.

"Fuck." was the only word Fay heard him say before the footsteps faded away before returning a minute later. The footsteps sounded a little more urgent this time.

Kurogane looked at the Fay standing infront of the basin with his bloodied hands under the running tap and uttered a curse before rushing off to get the first aid box. He knew something was not right when he saw him fall off the bed in fright and when he didn't see him out of the bathroom after 15 minutes he knows something was definitely wrong. But he was not expecting this...how sadistic can he get? He stepped into the bathroom carefully, avoiding the silvers of glass lying about the marble floor and picked Fay up and sat him down on the lid of the toilet bowl. He took out the tweezer and gauze and within minutes had efficiently cleansed and bandaged Fay's wounded hand. He stood up and looked at Fay still holding his wounded hand, his fiery glare unforgiving.

"What's the point?" Kurogane asked. His voice hard and cold, he tighten his grip around the wounded hand and looked at Fay as he grimaced with pain.

Fay didn't answer but just look up at him with glassy eyes and an empty smile. Kurogane snarled at that reaction, he knew no answers would be forthcoming when he is like that. He turned and left feeling his anger boiled within.

Fay watched him leave before his tears started again, when did he become this weak? Maybe he has always been...he wiped his tears away and decided that being alone when he is in no capacity to form coherent or sensible thoughts was not a good thing at all. He wanted to feel that strength and calmness when he was in Kurogane's arms and he miss the man's warmth. He was tired of feeling like this all the time. He had seeked meaning and reasons for everything that happened in his life, pondering over every molecular event in the hope that he'll be hit with an epiphany that has yet to come. He lived in fear wondering if he could ever find the meaning of his life.

He wandered down the long hallway and stopped infront of Kurogane's room, knocked and waited for the occupant inside to open the door.

"What now?" he asked, voice still cold and hard. Crimson eyes met with his and although his tone was harsh, Fay saw the tenderness in his eyes.

"I don't want to be alone tonight." Fay answered as he looked steadily into his eyes, the darkness of the night making them shine like rubies in the dark. He waited as the man stood there still thinking about what to do with him.

"You are living in my home isn't it?" Fay said, the awkwardness of standing infront of a room in his own home was starting to get to him.

Kurogane huffed and sighed loudly before turning his back. What could he say to that?

"Com'on in." he said as he stepped aside with a wave of his hand.

"Thanks" Fay answered and shivered slightly as he accidentally brushed Kurogane.

"Like you said, it's your home." Kurogane replied and saw with a bit of relief as a tiny curl of a smile formed at the corner of Fay's lips. He waited for Fay to walk in before closing the door behind with a silent click and had a random thought on why only Fay's bedroom was installed with auto - sensor doors.

* * *

He watched as Fay standing in the middle of the room a little awkward and little hesitant. His attempt at haughtiness at the door a minute ago completely gone.

"You wanted to talk?" Kurogane gazed at him with questioning eyes.

"No...maybe" Fay replied.

Kurogane didn't reply and gently grasped Fay by the elbow, leading him to the huge bed and gesturing for him to lay down before pulling the silken comforter around him. He ignored Fay's inquiring look and brushed at the locks of blond hair that tumbled about Fay's face, he could see the distraught and strain etched so clearly on his face and pushed down an overwhelming urge to wrap his arms around him despite his anger at the way he had violated his body. The emotional turmoil must be tearing him apart. He understands when Fay says he can't be alone right now.

"Sleep, you need to deal with more tomorrow. Don't try to hurt yourself again, you don't need to provide anymore gossips for the media to blab about." he said softly and gave Fay's hand an assuring squeeze to let him know he will be nearby. He got up and walked towards the couch when he felt a corner of his tee shirt being pulled at.

"Kurogane." Fay whispered.

He was surprised by the correct pronunciation of his name and the tone used, pleading and sad. He stood at a stand still, turning his head to look at Fay.

"Stay by me for a while..." It was so softly whispered that Kurogane wondered if the request was spoken out at all, still he turned and threaded across to the other side of the bed and lay down with his arm under his head, propping it up.

Fay sighed inwardly, grateful that Kurogane didn't refuse his request. He needed his presence and warmth to soothe his frazzled nerves, to ward off the cold that was waiting by the fringes of his heart, waiting to entomb it in ice. Fay didn't want that. He may be hurt and used, betrayed and distrusting, confused and conflicted but he would never want to feel numb, he didn't want to be the corpse he was so close to turning into. He did not want to be a prisoner of time that he can't escape from? He does not want to live blinded by ambiguity.

He turned onto his side with his back towards Kurogane, took a deep breathe, closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him. For the first time in a long while, sleep came easy for Fay and for the first time in a long while, he did not have any nightmares.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane woke up to the rays of sunlight floating into the room, the hustle and bustle going on around the house told him it was still early. Normally, when he woke up the maids would have all but gone to god knows where and there would only be Doumeki, Fay and himself. Syaoran would arrive for Fay's daily once over regarding his schedule for the day. He threw a glance at the other side of the bed and found that somehow through the night Fay had shifted down the bed, turned onto his stomach and curled his body right besides Kurogane. He watched the blond deep in sleep and found himself savoring the sight of that innocent and peaceful look on him. It was so different from the Fay when awake. He would wear an empty smile with his pain worn on his sleeve for all to see.

He let his thoughts wandered back to last Saturday night and felt a faint stirring of lust as he remembered the way Fay looked when he had sucked on his finger, if it weren't for the circumstances they were in he would have started what they left off that night. The blond is always dangerously close. It was a miracle that he was able to show any self-control at all.

Fay stirred and blinked his eyes open, taking in his surroundings groggily before remembering he was sleeping in Kurogane's bed. He felt rested for it has been a long time since he had a good sleep. Ever since his parent's death, he has been plagued by nightmares on most nights. He lifted his head and saw Kurogane staring intently at him. He caught the lust reflected and felt a slow rise of heat on his face.

"Morning, Kuro - sama." Fay greeted, his morning voice still raspy and he cough softly to clear his throat. Kurogane just continued looking at him with those burning red eyes. He wondered how long he has been awake staring at him. He slide himself up into a sitting position still feeling that heated gaze on him and shivered slightly, he turned his head away from Kurogane trying to avoid his gaze.

"Stop it."

Still Kurogane didn't answer, sporting a hint of a smirk. He just swung his legs to the side of the bed, stood up and walked to the bathroom. Fay listened to the routine of Kurogane cleaning himself, the running water from the tap filling the bath tub, the swishing sound of the shaving foam being rubbed on his chin, the dull rustling of blade against skin and the mundane bristling of the toothbrush against teeth. He wondered why he was still on this bed and not going back to his own room. But it feels so right to be here, a strange familiarity that Kurogane made him feel, even though they have known each other for only a couple of weeks..

He was about to get off the bed when Kurogane stepped out of the bathroom and he just stopped breathing. A fully clothed Kurogane was heart stopping. A near naked Kurogane is most certainly lethal. His hair was damp with bangs plastered onto his forehead and some of it remaining stubbornly spiky, his face free of stubbles showing off a well chiseled chin line, and well defined body with the towel tied loosely around his waist.

Fay noticed the tattoo at the side of his stomach. The Katana smoldering in flames starting from the left of his chest and down to his hip bone, beautifully blending in with the firm muscles on his abs. Fay would find it cliché if it was someone else but Kurogane looks like a Greek god with that body and sun drenched skin or maybe, he was the devil himself that had come upon this earth just to seduce him into sin. He lowered his head and hoped his hair covered where his eyes were looking…it was embarrassing the way he was behaving.

Kurogane sauntered deliberately towards Fay, secretly enjoying how he always seemed to hold Fay's attention like this. He lowered his body and leaned in towards him, his arms supporting his weight and drew his face close to Fay, watching his eyes widen and lean back. The state of Fay's lower body was not lost to Kurogane. He stood there for a while letting his closeness tease Fay, watching him flush a deeper shade of red before whispering into his ear that it was his turn to use the bathroom. Fay had to blink a few times to shake himself out of his sexual haze before he slide underneath of Kurogane since he refused to remove his arms from his side.

Fay hurried to the bathroom and slide the door closed. His breathing erratic and short and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. He stumbled to the sink on unsteady legs and caught his reflection in the mirror, his face totally betraying his state of arousal that Kurogane had caused. He hoped it was not too obvious. He turned and faced the bathtub and found the bath was already filled and soaped, he smiled at Kurogane's consideration as he divested himself, the process slowed down by his bandage hand and lowered himself gingerly into the warm soothing water.

The steam from the hot water enveloping the bathroom and scented with the smell of lavender relaxed him, he enjoyed the soak so much that he lost count of time until Kurogane started knocking on the door.

"Keep soaking and you're going to turn into a prune..." the voice deep and teasing through the translucent glass door. Fay smiled and pulled himself out of the now cooling water and grabbed the bathrobe before opening the door.

"Your clothes." Kurogane said as he trust the pile of clothing into Fay's arms still only wrapped in that towel "let's go somewhere, you need some fresh air."

"I've to be at the office today...I can't let them have their way."

"They can wait." Kurogane grounded out. The images of those old men sitting there drooling at the empty seat that represents power and authority disgusts him, pushing those images away, he directed his thoughts instead to the delectable young man standing infront of him. It was much better looking at a wet and sexy Fay, the rivulets of water dripping from his face and down his neck was daring him to lick it off that ivory pale skin. Kurogane wondered briefly if the water tasted sweet on Fay.

"Can't you at least put on some clothes first?" Fay whispered breathily as his hand reached out and laid itself on Kurogane's chest unconsciously. He let his finger slide down enjoying the feel of Kurogane's firm taut skin and his muscles tensed. Somehow that touch made whatever Kurogane was trying to hold back, snapped, and with a groan he grabbed Fay's hand that was on his chest and with his other pulled Fay by his delicate chin in before capturing his lips in a rough searing kiss as he nipped and licked at Fay's lips before pushing his tongue in when Fay emitted a gasp. Fay didn't fight it and responded by submitting to Kurogane's dominance over his tongue enjoying the minty taste lingering in his mouth. He let his clothes dropped from his other hand and reached up to twine his fingers in soft spiky hair now completely dry and pushed his body hard against Kurogane's, moaning at how good the hardness of his flesh feels and Fay couldn't help but sneak a smile when he felt Kurogane's arousal hard against his stomach.

Kurogane made a low sensual rumbling voice in his throat as he broke the kiss, he was breathing heavily as he pushed Fay into the bathroom against the grand marble dressing counter and slip the bathrobe off Fay's shoulder before lowering his mouth to his neck, not kissing it but just letting it linger close, his breath ghosting across Fay's milky skin.

"You . test . my . limits" he whispered each word out between soft kisses on Fay's neck and let his hands travel down to his chest as his thumbs rubbed softly at Fay's nipples. Fay whimpered and shivered beneath him from those near phantom touches. His lips travelled down to Fay's collarbone and he sucked gently at the skin and laved his tongue across the slender jut of the bone and Fay arched his neck to allow him more access as hands flew up and grabbed hard at his biceps, fingernails digging into skin.

"Kuro..gane..." Fay gasped out weakly, his legs losing their strength rapidly due to Kurogane's slow and teasing administrations, though every touch was gentle and light he had the feeling that Kurogane was trying to rein in his passion. He could feel the warmth and ache slowing pooling in his groin, suddenly he felt very impatience with the existence of the towel which was still hanging at Kurogane's waist so he reached down and gave a hard tug at the loose knots and almost sigh with relief as he heard the rustling of cotton dropping to the floor. Kurogane gave a low growl of approval and returned the favor to Fay by pushing the fabric down and watch it slipped down his body.

Kurogane just had to stop and stare because Fay was glorious in his naked form. He had to ask himself again why the man was so damn beautiful. He let his lust hooded gaze travel down and took in the slender form infront of him and the throbbing sex between his thighs, erect and hard, dripping with cum, even his cock was shaped beautifully, carved slightly upwards and slender. He couldn't help himself as he reach downwards and wrapped his fingers around it rubbing along the length before bringing his fingers to his mouth sucking off the cum that was smeared on his fingers, savoring the light salty taste of it. He could hear Fay's soft pants and could see his flushed face as he watched him lick his cum off, fingers gripping tightly onto the counter behind his back trying to hold himself upright and Fay moan loudly as Kurogane leaned in to kiss him a little harder this time and arched his back when he felt Kurogane grind his hips onto him rubbing their sex together.

It was too much to bear and Fay bucked his hips against Kurogane, a silent request for Kurogane to cut the foreplay and get to the action. He twisted around breaking their kiss and reached for the glass cabinet at the corner looking for the tube of lube that had to be there, finally he found it hidden behind a bottle of cough syrup. Hastily he trust the tube into Kurogane's hands but Kurogane only smirk and placed it on the counter, Fay was about to say something when Kurogane lifted him up, he flinched at the coolness of the counter against his bare ass.

"It's cold, Kurogane...and sto..."

"Hn" Kurogane grunted with a smirk again, loving the way at how Fay moan out his name before he knelt down and took Fay's length into his mouth, cutting off Fay's words only to hear it replace with a lusty shuddering moan.

Fay threw his head back as he arched sharply, the pleasure jolted through him like electricity and the heat from that moist cavern was too much, it was cutting off his ability to think and he sucked in another breath as Kurogane slide his tongue over his slit.

"nnfff...Kuro...pleease..." Fay writhe and ran his fingers through Kurogane's hair "ohh...hnnnn..." he moaned again as Kurogane picked up his pace and Fay bucked as the heat started pooling up again, he could feel himself coming, he was so close when Kurogane pulled away. Frustrated at not being given what he so obviously wanted, he growled. Only from him it didn't sound like one at all, instead it sounds more like an angry mewling sound, which Kurogane heard and look at him with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Did I mentioned how adorable and sexy you are like that?" said Kurogane as he lifted Fay off the counter as if he weigh nothing at all, grabbing the tube of lube at the same, strode out to the bedroom and deposited Fay gently on the bed. He followed after Fay, his limbs moving forward with the deadly grace of a leopard hunting down it's pray and braced himself on his elbows placed beside both sides of Fay's head and he stared down at those icy blues that had turned a darker shade for the want of him.

He lean in to kiss Fay before spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers and reached down between the legs that was already spread wide for him searching for that entrance that would provide their pleasure and he heard Fay gasped and throw his head back against the mattress arching his back slightly when he probed a slick cool finger into it slowly. He moved his middle finger in and out and rubbed at the nub which he hope was Fay's sweet spot and watched Fay thrash his head about, biting his lower lip trying hard to prevent his cries of pleasure from bursting out and when he stuck his index finger in Fay's hands involuntarily reach for those silken sheets, gripping them so hard that he ripped a few threads out with his nails and Kurogane so nearly lost himself at Fay's sensitivity. Quickly, he slipped his fingers out of Fay and smeared some lube on his throbbing sex, red and raw with the need to plunge itself into the warm, tight crevice that was waiting for him.

"Touch me" he ordered with a husky voice and felt Fay's cool fingers wrapped around him hesitantly.

Fay slowly explored the length of Kurogane's cock and was mesmerized by the size of it, it wasn't montrously huge but he noticed his fingers could barely close around that thick length and suddenly feel apprehensive about Kurogane entering him but he wants Kurogane very badly to fill the void his fingers left and starting stroking it, gaining speed and he watched as Kurogane shut his eyes and his jawline went taut as his breathing grew rapid as well. He wondered if Kurogane was going to come when one hand clamp onto his wrist and crimson eyes opened burning into him.

"Do you want it…Fay?"

Fay didn't speak, just barely nodded his head with quiet acquiescence and he shuddered again when he felt Kurogane's hardness at his opening, taking a deep breath he tried to relaxed himself when he felt Kurogane pushed in. But it was not what he expected when he felt a burning pain shot down his spine when Kurogane entered in one hard trust and buried himself in his tightness right to the hilt. He screamed out in pain and clawed at Kurogane's back.

Kurogane had wanted to go slow but it was too much and he couldn't help himself when he felt Fay's tightness but he instantly regretted it when he heard Fay cried and saw his tears dropped from the corner of his eyes.

"Sorry..." he whispered as he held Fay's head into the crook of his arm, kissing his apologies onto his forehead now glistening with sweat. God...he really screwed up now...

Fay sniffed his nose and rubbed it along the soft skin on the inside of Kurogane's arm and waited for the pain to subside as he felt soft kisses land on his forehead. He had panicked when Kurogane shoved himself in, it just reminds him of Ashura's rough and cruel entrance every time they had sex but when Kurogane stopped and treated him with such gentleness he knows that Kurogane will never be that kind of man. He will never deliberately hurt him. As he felt the pain slipped away, he started to move his hips letting Kurogane know that it was alright, nothing was wrong.

"Fay..." Kurogane groaned and pressed his hips against Fay's as Fay looked up at him,

"It's ok...you're not him..."

Kurogane seems to understand and started to move and as the soreness wane, pleasure took over again and it's crescendo widening it's circumference, enveloping both men in the heat of their desire and their strive to reach the pinnacle of ecstasy. Fay's cries of pleasure grew louder with each hard trust from Kurogane, their sweat covered skin glided easily over each other and the sight of tan skin against milky pale provided the visual that added to Kurogane's gratification.

Fay felt the burning sensation and dull ache that was his sex echoing it's need for release and reached down to stroke himself and wrapped his legs higher around Kurogane's waist, arching his back some more to provide Kurogane with the right leverage to reach and rub against his sweet spot. It was almost too much to bear. Fay had never felt so filled, never felt so claimed before. He gave another shuddering moan when Kurogane took over his hand on his cock to stroke him, matching his pace with his trusts.

"Cumming...Kur..."

He could barely finished his sentence when he exploded with the most intense orgasm he has ever had, spurting lines of hot semen across his stomach, his sight turning white and his whole body jolted with pleasure that overcame him in waves. Kurogane came shortly after him letting out a low animalistic moan as he called out Fay's name and trust in one last time as his hot liquid pooled deep inside of Fay before collapsing on him, panting harshly. Their heartbeat thundered in each others ears and Fay's limbs going numb as he let the fuzziness soothed him, calming his harsh breathing.

They lay together for sometime reluctant to leave the warmth of each other's bodies until they could no longer ignored the stickiness between them and Kurogane pulled out of Fay slowly and watched his essence seeped out of Fay and dribbled down his inner thighs. He felt relieved that there was only the slightest hint of pink mixed in it.

"Kuro - sama..."

"Hn...?" Kurogane couldn't form a coherent answer, still enjoying the post orgasmic bliss flowing through him.

"You're amazing..." Fay whispered close to his ears and to his surprise noticed Kurogane blush beneath his tan, which was mightily adorable considering what they just did and he couldn't help but tease the man a little.

"Did I mentioned how adorable and sexy you are when you blush like that, Kuro - rin?" repeating the words that the man himself had just used earlier on in the bathroom and watched the blush spread down to his neck. Kurogane was really a SNAG underneath that masculine and rough exterior and Fay chuckled at this newly discovered fact.

To which Kurogane only muttered a soft curse and granted one of his deadliest glare to Fay before heaving off the bed and threw the pile of clothes scattered around on the floor at Fay growling that they have somewhere to go.

* * *

He looked out the window as the jeep sped towards the outskirts of Tokyo city, watching the scenery whizzing past in a blur like an abstract oil painting scrawled on a canvas that the painter can't quite seemed to portray. He glanced at Kurogane's profile from the reflection off the window and his thoughts wound back to the few hours that they had shared shortly after dawn. He could still feel Kurogane's warm mouth and hands roaming over his body burning its mark on him. He shivered slightly at the memory of Kurogane whispering his name and hugged his arms around himself. How quickly he had succumbed to those smoldering eyes, how quickly his heart had given up it's fight...He startled as Kurogane placed his hands on his chin and gently tilted his face towards him, asking him if he was alright?

"I'm fine...where are we going?"

"Somewhere. Well, my home actually." Kurogane said as he let his fingers lingered for a second longer before returning his hand to the steering wheel, eyes concentrating once again on the long curving highway. He had not told Fay yet but he intended for them to be at his villa for a few days before returning, he hoped a few days away from the mess would allow Fay more space to think things through. It was a good thing that the paparazzi did not register Kurogane's vehicle, else they would be trailing behind them now.

"Your place?" Fay repeated curious now.

"Hn…You will like it there, I have asked Syaoran to bring pack some clothing for you. He'll bring it down later in the evening."

"My clothes?" Fay said in a daze and he wondered why was it that he feels all gooey inside at the thought of visiting Kurogane's home. Than the warm feelings disappeared as annoyance took over because he was not informed of his intentions. But part of him agreed to the idea of being some where, he didn't think he wanted to go back to the office to face those unforgiving bastards. He had read the letter and he knows very well what they want. Well, if they think he's going to bend to their will just because he screwed up in a bad relationship and got some bad press, they have something else coming their way. He felt his annoyance quickly escalate into a simmering rage when he remembered the words he had read..._staining the history of DF Corps_...hah...as if those jerks do not have any secrets of their own. He was the victim here, not them!

"hm...yes..." Kurogane answered, still keeping his gaze at the road infront.

Kurogane watched from the corner of his eyes as he sensed the mood shift in Fay but not wanting to interrupt his thoughts, he kept his eyes on the road. They will be reaching in half an hour time and like a child anticipating Santa's gift, he was anxious for Fay to fall in love with his home. Why? He simply couldn't explain..._Great! Stop being sappy...you're a grown man for God's sake! _Kurogane shook his head at his own thoughts. It is too early to tell what exactly is happening between them now. For all he knew, the lust that he felt for the man could very well be a by-product of sympathy, a misplaced need for his protective nature. But he couldn't deny the foreign emotion that clenched at his heart every so often when he saw Fay hurting. If he has indeed fallen in love with this confused blondie...there will be no end to it if Yuuko ever finds out about it. He didn't want this assignment to end now, not after the way they had made love to each other this morning.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Fay stood in the middle of the living room and took a deep breath feeling relaxed the moment he stepped in, the villa though not huge was spacious and airy with it's summer white walls and those minimalist furnishings which Fay realized was all from Phillip Starck's collection. Above the fireplace hung what looks like Bang & O'Lufson's audio and video integrated system and a few bean bags are strewn about on the smooth glossy granite tiles of the living room and at the other end a winding iron wrought staircase that lead up to the second storey of the villa. He walked further in and found the kitchen and was impressed by the professional layout with its stainless steel counter-top, red wooden panels and the different pots and pans that hung above the island in the middle of the kitchen. But the high ceiling was what Fay loved the most, instead of being covered by cement or other more commonly used materials, a huge piece of glass extended from one end to the other. He could feel the warmth of the early afternoon sun streaming in. Their gentle rays illuminating the kitchen and when he looked up he could see the bright blue sky with the occasional cloud flitting pass.

"You have a lovely pad" _that so screamed I'm a bachelor!_ Fay left that thought unspoken, grinning to himself as he walked along the cabinets letting his fingers slide across the cool steel "I didn't know you cook, Kuro-san" and he had to wonder how did Kurogane afford a place like this with the salary of a policeman…

"I have lived alone since I was young...learned how to take care of myself early." Kurogane replied, annoyed again by the way his name was spoken out and resigned himself to the fact that Fay would probably only say his name right in the haze of passion.

"This house…it belonged to your parents?" Fay asked.

"You could put it that way...I bought it with the money my father left me." Kurogane answered. He remembered the day he received his father's will, surprised to know that everything was kept for him. He had sought his uncle's help and advice to manage the finances and assets. With his uncle's patience guidance, he learned the ropes of running the businesses his father left. He left after a few years later when he realized he may not be suited for that lifestyle. Thankfully, his uncle was agreeable to take over his position until he was ready to take over once again.

"Your parents..." Fay asked as he peered over his shoulder.

"They are both gone..." Kurogane said as a matter of fact, no longer sadden or angered by their deaths. Those feelings had been long washed away by time.

"I am sorry." Fay said as sorrow showed on his face.

"Hn...What for? Com'on I'll show you something." Kurogane answered with a soft smile as he gently clasped Fay's hand to lead him further into the house.

Fay watched Kurogane's sturdy broad back as he lead the way upstairs and past other rooms that were furnished in a similar theme to the living room. He shouldn't be surprised that Kurogane didn't seem disturbed when talking about his parent's demise, years of being independent would have taught you how to be strong. Fay wondered how it would be like to live without clinging on to the past as if it was a lifeline. He never let go enough to see what was in store for him in the future. _No! That's not true! You're opening up your heart again isn't it? There's a second chance to love...to learn how to trust again. He's different. _Fay knows he had proved that much although he still felt wary despite the intimacy shared between them a couple of hours ago but there was no denying it had felt so right...

He was snapped out of his reverie by the tap on his shoulder and when he lifted his head he was immediately captured by the view infront of him. Vast strips of lush green land ended with a steep drop of the cliffs and the ocean stretched out into the horizon and beyond the cliffs, to the left was a view of the sky-scrapers clustering Minato city's skyline. Fay could only imaging what it would be like at night to be laying in bed and listening to the distant crush of the waves against the rocky cliffs with the soft glow of the city's lights from afar, it was simply magnificent.

"Kuro, it's beautiful here..." Fay said softly, mesmerized by the view.

"I am glad you like it." replied Kurogane as he rest a hand on Fay's neck, gently twirling the blond hair around his fingers. He gazed intently at Fay's expression and made an imprint of it deep in his memory. He has never seen Fay so peaceful, so in awe of something. They stood beside each other for a long time leaning against the balcony rail, listening to each other's breathing, letting the wave of serenity washed over them, enjoying the cool breeze that brought with it the tangy salty smell of the sea. It was only when the doorbell rang that they allowed themselves to be lulled out of their temporary inner world.

"Afternoon, Fay san, Kurogane san." greeted Syaoran when Kurogane opened the door.

"Hi, I wasn't expecting you this early, com'on in." He greeted Syaoran gruffly as he reached over for the baggage and swung upstairs to place it in Fay's room. Fay was left alone with Syaoran and he shifted uncomfortably hoping that Syaoran won't ask why he was here. There was an awkward silence as each pondered upon what should be said.

"He said there were too many reporters so it's quite difficult to ensure your safety with them around. So, do you like it here?" Syaoran said, testing the water before saying anything else, he would be stupid if he did not see through Kurogane's intentions "Sorata knows and he's alright with the arrangement."

"Yeah, it's a nice place. I'm glad Sorata wasn't mad that I went off without a message for him. Will you stay for dinner than?" Fay replied glad that Syaoran had not come to any conclusions yet about him and Kurogane.

"I'll probably stay the night since it's too late for me to head back to Shinjuku now. I hope my clothes are still here." Syaoran said raising his voice slightly as he spotted Kurogane making his way down the winding steps.

Kurogane blanched silently at his announcement before glaring at him and making a sign with his hands that clearly meant it is the end of him should he dare to interrupt with his private time. But Syaoran couldn't resist and shrugged his shoulders at Kurogane.

"You used to live here?" Fay's eyes widen as he thought of the many possibilities as to why Syaoran had resided in this villa before.

"He used to be my subordinate." Kurogane's voice rang out from behind him, his voice carried a hint of amusement and brotherly affection. Syaoran looked at him and gave a bashful smile, remembering the things he did just to win the heart of one special lady. Kurogane gave a low chuckle. Fay could only watch the both of them as he smiled pensively and realized just exactly how much he did not know of the people around him. He was too absorbed in his own problems to be bothered about the lives of others who cared for him. How much had he been missing out?

The sun had almost set by the time dinner was done and Fay gave a despondent pout when he saw that there weren't any sweets for him. He was bullied out of the kitchen because Kurogane and Syaoran are badly in need of a proper meal and they swore to him that they were suffering from the effects of having a constant diet of fats and sugar. So in replacement of his daily sweets, there were instead, miso, yakizakana, tonkatsu and udon garnished with sweetcorn and wedges of golden squash.

He mentioned to Kurogane about the lack of his daily staples only to have him reply that it is only fair since he was fed sugar for the past couple of weeks and shouldn't he eat some real food and add some bulk to his skinny frame? Fay had to remind Kurogane to rein in his manners and not hurl insults at another guy's physical outlook, don't he knows that it's bad for the ego before he looked at Syaoran only to see he had averted his gaze with fierce concentration on his dinner. Well, that was fine and dandy Fay said as he picked up his chopstick clumsily to pick at his food before giving up 5mins later to ask Kurogane for a set of fork and spoon, to which Kurogane could only look incredulously at him and asked how could he have lived in Japan his whole life without knowing how to use a pair of chopstick? Syaoran merely choke on his food and tried to mask his laughter with his coughs. Dinner winded down with a drink shared on the terrace, they sipped at the wine as their conversation turned to the trial and Fay's heart felt heavy again.

Fay knows that even if Ashura was found guilty, he won't be held in prison for long. Unless they could nail him with attempted murder of the 1st degree he would very likely get off with a charge for manslaughter, also the evidence to link him to his parent's death had not been found yet despite the high monetary reward for witnesses to the accident to come forward. He knows his father was a cautious pilot, he would have done a through check before every flight. It does not make sense that his father would miss something as important as a loose aileron. If they came loose during a flight it would cause a gross miscalculation of the roll speed. Ashura was one of the few to know father's flight schedule and also one of the few who are allowed to fly his precious Javelin executive jet, if he had indeed been using the jet before father did, father would have been less inclined to check the plane before takeoff.

"Hey, are you still there?" Kurogane's deep voice rumbled sending shivers through him again.

"Yeah, just thinking." He answered.

"You think too much sometimes." Kurogane said as his carefree gaze took on a worried look.

"Don't you too?" Fay replied as he gazed into Kurogane's crimson eyes, loving the way they regarded him as if he was the only thing in his sight worth paying attention to.

"That makes the both of us than..." Kurogane whispered as he lifted his fingers to trace over that ivory cheek now flushing a healthy pink due to the alcohol.

Syaoran cleared his throat and politely excused himself as he headed to the guestroom. He didn't know what to make of Fay's relationship with Kurogane yet, he guessed something had happened when he saw Fay stepped out of Kurogane's bedroom half naked this morning. Fay would not be hurt for Kurogane was a man who's love was dependable and strong and he was acquainted long enough to know that Kurogane was one dedicated man who gives his all to anything that he does and the same goes for his heart. Rather he worried about Kurogane being hurt by Fay...because he knows Fay is defenseless when it comes to Ashura. He knows the mental hold Ashura has on Fay and if Kurogane failed to heal that scarred torn heart of Fay and break those chains, it would be his own heart left shattered with no one beside him to pick up the pieces.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Kurogane..." Fay panted and lowered his head onto Kurogane's neck as his lower back banged against the wall with each forceful trust. The coolness of the painted wall did nothing to lower the temperature of the heat they were enveloped in. He reached down towards his own sex and stroked himself trying to keep in pace with the rhythm of Kurogane since his hands are too busy with holding him up against the wall. He knows Kurogane is coming soon by the way he breathes, the way his muscles tensed and the way he chants out his name with those final trusts. He loves the way they make love and the way Kurogane wraps himself around him after, making him feel safe within the cocoon of body heat. He loves the way Kurogane would seek him out during the day and loves the gentle touches he gave at every opportunity. Fay loves it all. He loves it because it was different from the way Ashura made lo...no...had sex with him, with Ashura, it was always lust. It was a normal blissful relationship from the start but as Ashura got closer to his father and earn more of his trust, the sex got colder and rougher. Fay, who did not know any better that time let his mind believe that it was still love, let his body adapt itself to the emotionless physical exchange and somehow his body reacted to the cruel treatment, reacted to the pain betraying his mind from the truth he knows deep in his heart every time he comes.

"Fay..Fay..." Kurogane spoke his name aloud in a heated whisper, his body trembled and his legs slowly losing it's strength when he came, he let their bodies slither down to the floor, amazed with the intensity of every orgasm he shared with Fay. He looked down at the mob of blond hair by his chin and noticed that Fay was still in the throes of his own climax, he scooped him up carefully as he stood up and laid them both on the bed adjusting Fay until he was laying on his chest and waited for him to recover as he ran his fingers through those blonde hair that never failed to captivate him.

"Kuro - rin...tell me more about your childhood." Fay had asked when their breathing had even down.

"Nothing much interesting, my father was a politician and my mother was just a politician's wife."

"What happened to made you moved out than? Why did your mother...?" Fay stopped, wondering if Kurogane would open up to such a personal question and was glad when he chose to answer it.

"Mum couldn't stand the loneliness, she felt like her life had became a show for the media and the husband she knew was gone, consumed by his greed and ambition for more power," Kurogane said, his voice not betraying any sadness but Fay did noticed he flinched every time his father was mentioned. "my father wasn't even concerned about her suicide. He worried instead about what the press and media talked about, more afraid of losing his political standing than his family."

"So you ran away?" Fay looked up at him with his cerulean eyes wide and still full of questions.

"I didn't run, I told him in the face that I hated him and I wanted to severe our ties. I don't know what he felt than but some how he must be guilty because he didn't change his will and I only learn about it when he was on his deathbed."

"Isn't it a pity that you are not making full use of what he left you?" Fay asked. He did not think he will be as carefree as Kurogane due to the fact that he did not have an estranged relationship with his parents and thus, felt that it was only right that he keeps the family business going.

"I did buy myself a home..." Kurogane gave a wry chuckle.

"Not like that..." Fay replied as he gave a playful jab to the side of his torso.

"I don't know…actually...he left a property firm and another one that deals with the trade of thoroughbred horses. But I am not interested in keeping them...my lawyer and my uncle have been taking care of them all these time. They are still hoping that one day I will change my mind and takeover."

"You'll have to decide one day, you can't leave these things seating around all the time. You're not getting any younger." Fay said.

"I'll see...I'll see" Kurogane replied. He ponders on the issue often enough but despite the years that passed it still had not occurred to him that it should be time for him to settled down.

They left the conversation at that and Fay felt somewhat more reassured now that he understands that little more about Kurogane.

* * *

_"What's this?" Fay held the incriminating piece of paper infront of Ashura, needing to hear him say that it was a bad joke or anything, anything at all to prevent his life from breaking apart yet again but Ashura only stared and said nothing. _

_"What is THIS! Tell me!" Fay asked again voice rising in volume and shoved at Ashura as he felt the tears sliding down his cheeks. He can't believe its true...he doesn't want to believe what was written on it. How long had Ashura known? How long would he have kept it a secret if he had never found it?_

_"Isn't it plain enough to see" Ashura replied, his expression an eerie calm "you're my brother."_

_Fay stepped back, the detachment in Ashura's tone as he said those words hit him like a bucket of ice cold water. How could he sound so emotionless? He felt his heart twist and his chest tighten, this is not happening to him...no._

_Ashura continued to hold his chilling gaze, a taunting smile creeping up on its edges._

_"Don't be so shock, dear brother. You should have seen it coming."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"You are smart, think."_

_Fay stared at the piece of paper...his father's name...another woman...but...Ashura looked nothing like him, he could not be his father's own. Why did Ashura hid his identity from them? Did he want something? Why didn't father say anything? Did father even recognized or acknowledged him? A thousand thoughts ran through Fay's mind but he knows there is only one conclusion._

_"You did do something to them?"_

_"Don't you think they deserved it?" Ashura replied, his smile grew wider and more dangerous._

_"You killed them!" Fay's hand clutched into fists and he slowly backed away from Ashura. Fear started taking hold of him as anger started to churn from deep inside his being but another more crippling emotion was overcoming him. The heartbreak was intense. This man whom he still loves even as his mind absorbed the shocking truth, maybe this was what they meant, love and hate is a fine line in-between and what results from love is most often pain and betrayal...only Fay wasn't expecting this, this pain couldn't possibly be borne by anyone. Had he been so blinded by his own emotions that he didn't see the signs? Missed the coldness in Ashura's eyes even as he feigned concern for his father? Raked up excuses in his head for Ashura when he left the place every time his mother stepped in? Ignored the callous way Ashura treated him when his day didn't work out for him? Numbed himself to the passionless sex that Ashura gave months before his parents death? _

_"You saw what happened, it was an accident." Ashura said as he stepped up close to Fay and cornered him between the cabinet and himself. His smile had disappeared and replaced with a look of unadulterated hatred as he grabbed Fay's chin and forced him to look up at him "you're shivering...are you afraid of me now?" _

_Fay could not reply and he froze as Ashura lowered his lips onto his, bestowing him a kiss colder than death. He wasn't so repulsed by the act of Ashura kissing him but more by his body's reaction to Ashura's familiar touch, disgusted at what his traitorous body still remembered. He steeled himself and violently pushed Ashura's body off him, wiping his sleeve vehemently against his mouth, erasing the feel of Ashura off him._

_"Don't ever touch me...EVER!" Fay cried out, his body still trembling violently._

_"You can't fight me...you can't even hate me now can you?" Ashura's eyes narrowed and glinted darkly "if I admitted to it, what will you do...Fay?" _

_Fay didn't dared answer, what could he do? He didn't think he could bring himself to take a life in the name of righteous revenge, didn't think he could bring himself to end a life of someone he love...loved despite of the truth he knew? Could anything be done for all he got was a ambiguous confession? _

_"Why? They didn't do anything to you!" Fay asked as confusion marred his angelic features._

_"Is that what you believe? You are always sheltered from the ugliness that is life, protected from lies, provided with all that is good. You never have to suffer the pain of loneliness, to have everything taken from you in a fortnight!"_

_"I don't understand..." _

_"My mother deigned herself unworthy when he left, she saw me as the cause of her pain. Truth is your father left because of what your mother's family could offer him. He left because he was a greedy bastard, he left forgetting the vows he made to my mother." Ashura said, his face contorted with pain from those memories he could not forget, his rage would never be pacify for not only was his future taken away from him, his only family was brutally snatched away as well. Fate's hands it seems refused to show him mercy, he was destined to be the jinx. Could he really blame her that she saw him as a burden? Could he have done anything when she stubbornly choosed to waste away? He could only watch as her beauty fades, as her life seeped out of her like the ending of a star's supernova, it's light diminishing and scattering it's remains across the quiet dark space into emptiness "I was left with nothing..."_

_"No one's responsible for anyone's life, they treated you well and gave you the opportunity to be somebody and you repay their kindness by killing them?" Fay clutched his hands tightly and felt his nails dug into his flesh, the slight pain clearing his mind a little. _

_"These are words that only someone as naive as you can say, there is no redemption in what he did. The old man only saw me as an asset to his ever increasing fortunes..."_

_"No! Stop it! You have no right to say anything! You murderer!" Fay shouted out, his father was not a callous bastard. His memories of his father were full of kindness and love. His parents were happy and very much in love, their union was not a marriage of convenience to further expend their influence. He found it difficult to swallow the facts told by Ashura._

_"I have every right and I intend to take back what was owned to me." Ashura's eyes narrowed as he walked to his briefcase and produced a set of legal documents "you'll return what should have been mine."_

_Fay's eyes searched the document and realised Ashura's intent, it was a transfer of proprietary and he felt his confusion and fear gave way to anger._

_"I won't yield to you." Fay spat out as he harden his expression and his will, he can't afford to be weak now. His parents killer is standing infront of him and he has no intentions of letting him escape. _

_Ashura gave out a chuckle as he advanced on him again and this time Fay saw the glint of metal underneath his sleeve._

_"You'd rather die?"_

_"You'd rather face imprisonment?"_

_"If I can't have what I want...your death is equivalent." Ashura said as he gave another cold smile and walked forward again._

_"Don't come any closer...don't make another mistake." Fay whispered as fear turned to terror upon the realization of what will soon happen, he scanned the room frantically, looking for a way out and backed up again only to find the table blocking his way of escape, he slowly rounded the corner of it, his eyes never leaving Ashura or the weapon that was now fully drawn._

_Fay never made it past the door as Ashura took the last step towards him, he heard it, felt it sliced through his flesh and twisted between the space of his ribs with that sickening squelching sound before it withdrew and plunged once again. He cried out, needing for someone to hear, needed someone to stop this man who was so consumed by his hatred and bitterness but all that came out was a garbled cry of pain as his blood rushed up choking his throat, the metallic taste of his blood filling him as he bent forward from the pain. He lifted his head as he slowly slide to the floor and saw Ashura's glassy, cold eyes still watching him before everything faded to darkness..._

_Ashura gave the seemingly lifeless body laying on the blood stained carpet a last lingering look as he pry the piece of paper out of Fay's grasp and left..._

Ashura's eyes jerked open, remnants of his dream still clang on to him causing him to be slightly out of focus and he looked around and found cold comfort in the familiar dull grey walls of the cell he was in. He sat up and leaned against the wall...he was still replaying the incident in his head...really, he shouldn't have shown mercy and now he was paying the price. He could have got his own end mated out to him if he had completed his gruesome handiwork but somehow it seems a pity to utterly destroy anything so beautiful. The man's beauty was his saving grace, his beauty was what drew people to want to protect him or hurt him. He hated that beauty he possessed yet he can't help wanting it at the same time, he wanted to see how much he could scar the angel that had descended upon his life before the scars would show. He wanted him to experience the hell he went through...to stop being pure and happy.

Fay's revelation in court caught him well, he had not expected the boy to say it, had not expected him to be strong enough to do it. He knows the source of his new found strength. He had seen how he searched for those eyes, eyes that burned with righteousness and something that could be translated as love. He wonders if they were indeed lovers. That might make things very interesting.

First, he'll have to ensure that Sorata has still not gotten hold of that marriage certificate yet, any further investigations will stamp any chances he has to get out of here...he will have to talk to Fei Wang...soon.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fay slapped at the hand that had silently crept up beside him attempting to grab a piece of his cheese cake, he heard the perpetrator gave a low annoyed growl behind him.

"Thought you never fancy cakes before?" he said as he turned and gave Kurogane a mischievous smile, which was ignored and the hand promptly reached out to the plate again, successfully procuring a piece of delicious, pale yellow Papa Beard cheese cake.

"A famish man can't afford to be choosy." Kurogane said, his voice muffled by the mouthful of cake.

Fay laughed and turned towards the balcony again, he would never tire of the view here. The past three days has been wonderful, it was the first time for so long that he felt carefree and unburden. He had also learned a lot about his new lover, he wished he could leave everything behind and continue to stay in this haven that Kurogane had given to him. He loves to wake up in the morning to see Kurogane beside him, enjoy watching him practiced his sword by the cliff infront of the setting sun, he was surprised by Kurogane's skill and learned that he was a kendo champion when he was in high school and that practicing his sword skills actually help him mediate, help him seek peace from the job that he has. Fay had thought so too and asked for some guidance only to have Kurogane laugh at him saying that his frail arms could never support the weight of that long sword, that had earn Kurogane a whole four hours of icy treatment from Fay.

"I wish time would stop." Fay said softly. Kurogane turned to look at him and ached as he saw the crestfallen face that he hoped not to see. He knows how Fay feels but reality leaves them no choice. He knows he would never feel safe until Ashura was properly judged and forever behind bars. He didn't reply but just pulled Fay into his embrace, offering his silent strength as comfort.

* * *

Sorata hung up the phone, satisfied and relieved that he could still pull some strings with Flowright's name after all the scandals attached to it. He knew proving the marriage would not add up to much but it was enough to prove that there was a motive to Ashura's attack on Fay thus a link to his parents death too, he leaned back on his armchair and let out a long sigh and loosen his tie as he felt the tension leave his body. The case was really eating into his time. He squinted as he looked at the clock hanging above the door. He had hardly seen his family for these past couple of months but he owned the Flowrights plenty for where he is today, this much he could definitely do. He glanced at the calendar on his clattered desk and reminded himself that Fay would be back tomorrow, he would have to stay up to get the documents ready...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I need you to plan my escape, I don't think I can get off this," Ashura said "I want out of this country and I'm going to bring Fay with me!"

Fei Wang didn't answer but continued to listen as his adopted son talked on. He was livid when he knew what happened to Fay, he knows that boy would be the cause of Ashura's fall one day. He knows that Ashura is in too deep when he lost contol and stabbed Fay.

"What's wrong with you? Can't you leave him alone? Getting you out is already difficult enough. I'll not help you with that boy!"

"I won't let him off that easily...even if I'm only charged with aggravated assault, I'll still be sentenced for years. I can't wait that long!"

"Stop obsessing with him!" Fei Wang shouted through the phone "You've already taken your revenge what else do you want?!'

"You won't understand...either you help me or the whole Japan will be hearing about your dirty deeds!"

"How dare you!"

"Think about it..." Ashura said menacingly and hung up before Fei Wang could answer.

"**Damn him! For all the things I have done for him! Ungrateful bastard!**" Fei Wang cursed as he threw the phone across the room violently, there was no way he was going to allow that man to expose him. His status and position will not be so easily compromised but he is also very clear at what Ashura is capable of, he should never have gotten him involved in his affairs in the first place!

He slumped down onto his armchair and tried to clear his head, it wouldn't work if he wasn't collected enough to think of a proper plan. He thought about bribing the judge onto refuting the evidence or whatever verdict the jury would arrive at but it was too risky, nobody's mouth is sealed when it comes too protecting oneself...even the judge might talk. Maybe he should wait, there was no hard evidence that could pronounce Ashura guilty yet...it might also be an option to let Ashura be sentenced, after all, would anyone really believe a murderer's words should Ashura chooses to betray him? Then again, his accusations might sparked an investigation on him, he knows there are people in the Criminal Investigation Bureau already suspicious of him and several times had tried to push for a investigation, but his influence and grip was wide and the informants or victims who were ready to spill the beans were normally threaten or paid for their silence. Either way, every other option was going to cost him something...unless Ashura was taken care of...forever silenced, it was in his best interest. However, he would still need to extract Ashura from Fuchu Prison, that would be the hardest part, he was powerful but there was still a limit to where his authority could extend to and he had no connections with anyone in that prison apart from a few Yakuza bosses and they definitely won't be much help right now.

How long has passed since Ashura has flow off from under his wings of protection? Could what he did even be considered protection? He remembered the young boy…angry, bitter and lost, alone in the world and he was so easy to control. His misplaced rage turned into a tool that was easily manipulated, his intelligence and callousness an asset towards the victims of his perverted games of emotional and physical torture but he was in the end too consumed by his desire for revenge and look where he ended up. He had to destroy his road to fame and fortune by murdering people who couldn't even remember who he was and was probably not even aware that they had inflicted so much pain on him!

Well, if this was the path he choose, it won't hurt to help him through would it?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ashura hung up the phone and hoped that his threat will work. Fei Wang would not appreciate this gesture of betrayal but it seems he was at the river's end and he hoped the plunge down would not end his life.

In which lives of those individuals are only seen as pawns in Fei Wang's twisted game to gain power, he could either sink into his world or fight and perhaps retain that bit of sanity he still has. But the seduction of power is hard to deny. It tempts him with small morsels and leaves him hanging there wanting more. This is why he became Fei Wang's son and right hand man. For a long time, he thought he had done enough for the man and that he would help him in his time of need.

Bur now, he knows better…He learned and understands that few things in life truly matters in the face of this vast universe. His achievements and doings will not change the fates that have been dealt out to him.

He must be paying back for all the evil he has done…Was he feeling regret? No, it couldn't possibly be…he just wanted Fay to suffer, wanted him to pay…he never felt the slightest bit of love for that untainted angel. He simply didn't want to go down alone, someone had to be with him and Fay would be the perfect candidate. He would end what he was supposed to in the first place.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Syaoran - kun! Doumeki! We're back!" Fay called out as he entered the front door but only silence greeted him and he dropped his bag with a huff. Kurogane just frown at his actions and bent down to pick it up before heading to the living room and then...proceeded to dump both bags he was carrying onto the sofa.

"Now that there's no one home..." Fay pouted as he slinked his arms around Kurogane's waist and draw him close. Kurogane smiled as wrapped his own arms around Fay and was just about to lean in for a kiss he was so longing for when Sorata's voice rang through the room.

"Fay-san! It's nice to see you back..." Sorata stopped when he saw the position of his employer and the detective was in "humm…I am sorry for interrupting. I'll be in the study so come and look for me when you're free." he let his voice trailed off as he turned around and headed back up the stairs.

"Sorry, give me a moment alright?" Fay said as he gave a small shrug and gave a chaste peck on Kurogane's cheek before he slipped out of Kurogane's embrace and followed Sorata to the study.

"Any leads for the case?" Fay enquired and once the door to the study was closed.

"It may not prove much but I have got the certificate with me." Sorata said as he reached into his drawer to retrieve the precious piece of evidence.

Fay's eyes widen when he saw what Sorata was holding, he didn't think he might lay his hands on another copy of it. He vaguely remembered that he was clutching on to a copy on the night of the attack which Ashura must have taken away while making his escape. How he managed to clear away the evidence was mystifying, there was no trace of the weapon or the documents that promised the lost of his estate and assets should he have signed them or the lawyer that had scripted it. How chilling that someone could be so resourceful and determined to plan something like that in the name of revenge. There was so many missing links to this case, how long is it going to take? Now they've got the certificate, they would need to find a witness or a video record of what happened at the hanger...he was sure some evidence had been left behind.

"Sorata…thank you…" Fay said softy as he held the piece of paper in his hands, maybe he shouldn't worry too much about what will happen. Surely everything will fall in place…surely justice has a way to punish the guilty.

They both look up when a sharp rap on the door interrupted their conversation and Kurogane's voice was heard asking if he could listen in. Fay looked apologetically at Sorata as he stood up and opened the door.

"What have we got here?" Kurogane asked as his perceptive eyes took in what was being held in Fay's hands.

"Sorata got it for us."

"The cert?"

"Yes."

Kurogane looked at the cert again and pulled Fay into his arms, a small sigh escaping him. He knows this is not enough to put Ashura down, he knows that important last bit of evidence to finish the puzzle was badly needed…would Yuuko help? He knows she has connections beyond the world of black and white, those people who stand in the gray covered by shadows. They could have more information of Ashura. Then it suddenly occurred to him that it was strange that the detective on Fay's case was constantly deflecting their investigations and how could they not come up with anything more incriminating was surprising, those veterans have handled cases that are harder than this before and they were all solved and closed within months...but this...how long has it been? How come nothing new ever came up? Does Ashura have someone protecting him? If he does, he must be in a position high enough to have authority to prevent important evidence from surfacing...which also means there might be more implications than he thought there was in the first place...? Were the detectives involved in this case bribed into closing their eyes and ignoring all the evidence that turned up infront of them.

Fay had told him something about the hanger his father used to visit with Ashura, surely something might be there and surely there was a stone that was still left unturned? His parents died during a freak accident due to a loose part on the wing when they were flying...the engineers who were maintaining the planes would have known or seen something, won't they?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fujiwara looked at the surface of the table, the bright light that was directed at his face was blinding and he could hardly see the person interrogating him. He could tell that she was a cunning one. He would have to be careful about what he said, any weakness in his testimony would most likely give her the information she needs and grant the deaths of his family should the information she obtained was able to pin Fei Wang and Ashura down. How this woman managed to find him was lost on him, he was positive that he did not divulge anything that he saw on that fateful day to anyone...unless his partner was the one who cave in. They were only simple man working in the hanger and they never thought that strange man that they saw coming out of Mr. Flowright's plane would be the one to turn their lives upside down, had they not been curious, they would not spot what he was doing...had they not been greedy they would not have been bought into giving up their conscience...had they not been greedy, Mr. Flowright and his wife would not have died so tragically...He would remain silent and hoped that he would be released when they realized he was no help at all for this case.

Yuuko narrowed her eyes as she studied the man's furrowed brows and flustered expression. He was definitely trying to hide something. Kurogane was right. Anybody that went to the hanger was required to log in. It was impossible that no one saw Ashura, it was more suspicious when she was told that the records for that particular week has gone missing. Who in the right mind would want to steal a log book? She tilted the light again and aimed it directly at Fujiwara's eyes before demanding for him to speak up, when she realized he was not going to spill, she cuffed him and led him to the detention room and told him that playing dumb is never the best way to wriggle out of a sticky situation. She has enough authority to keep him detain for as long as she can and also if he was kept in the station for that long, won't the person he was trying to protect get suspicious of him? You wouldn't be interrogated for that long if you have nothing to say isn't it? The only reaction that she got was a long hard glare from Fujiwara. She calmly returned the glare with a smirk and walked off, if he thinks he has the patience to outlast her, he was very wrong. She will get the answers to what she wants somehow.

Her conversation with Kurogane was unnerving her, she wonders how many members of the police force was involved in this case and who was so powerful that he thinks he could outdo the law and have it bought into complacency?

* * *

"Willing to talk now?" Yuuko asked as she looked down at Fujiwara's defeated expression. One week in isolation cell, lacking of proper food and hygiene as well as intensive aggressive interrogation is sure to break down anyone's defenses. He looked utterly disheveled with visible dark circles around his eyes and cracked lips showing signs of fatigue and dehydration. He may also be the victim here, it was just too bad that he chose to conceal the truth about what he knew and that was as good as making himself an accomplice to the accused and therefore deserves none of her sympathy or understanding. Her main concern was to get the evidence needed to nail the guilty and free the innocent.

"Whatever that you're making me do now will have severe consequences on other innocents." Fujiwara said, his voice grave and hoarse. His thoughts running to his family and a shiver ran through him as he wondered what Fei Wang would have done to them if he was found still stuck in the police detention centre.

"Who…? Your family? Who're you trying to protect? Have you no faith in our judicial system?" Yuuko asked as her eyes narrowed.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, why risk everything for a stranger?" Fujiwara whispered harshly as if he thinks there was someone else listening in to their conversation.

"Aren't you protecting a stranger too? I'm no fool and if that person presents so much danger for so many others, doesn't it make more sense to have him captured? Is it fair that others have to suffer just because you have own interests to protect?"

Yuuko asked and thought that this isn't going anywhere if Fujiwara still refuses to talk. How could she convince him that he will be much safer if he would confess to witnessing the whole incident? She needs his testimonial in order to get the Witness Protection Unit to act, if he keeps deferring there was no guarantee that Fei Wang's men hadn't got to them first.

"If I could provide you with the evidence, can you ensure my safety?" He looked up at Yuuko, his expression hinting at the desperation of not being able to do anything for his love ones outside the detention centre and of being trapped in this situation.

"I'll personally guarantee that you'll live…and even if you refused to cooperate, what would they think about you being in here for so long?" Yuuko asks him, knowing her words struck deep and well.

"…" Fujiwara didn't answer, he knows Yuuko is right. That man would most definitely kill him and his family in the most gruesome manner and he won't even gain an ounce of trust back. He should be out by now if he had nothing to spill…

"You are not obtuse, I'm sure you know very well you won't survive even if I let you go now." Yuuko said.

"Have you not a heart? My family is in danger! They might already be dead!" Fujiwara cried out, unable to believe that his efforts to keep his family safe had been crushed by this woman in front of him.

"Don't blame me…I wasn't the one who got you here in the first place." Yuuko said.

"…" Fujiwara kept his silence.

"…" Yuuko waited some more before she turned to leave the interrogation room, her hand already on the door knob. It was his call now, the balls are in his court if he chooses to let this opportunity slipped by, everything he knows of a normal life will disappear and he would just be another statistic on the list of unsolved cases.

"Wait! I'll talk…just make sure my partner's and my family are safe…" Fujiwara called out and hung his head in shame and resignation. There was nowhere else to turn to now. He would just have to pray that the worst scenario that played in his head for the past few days will not become reality.

Yuuko debated on whether she should inform him about the death of his colleague, Fujiwara might be terrorized into silence for the fear of a similar fate descending on him but it was a risk she will have to take. If she shoved hard enough, she might get what she wants. Life is tough and she can not afford to be sentimental right now, agendas needs to be fulfilled.

"Your partner was murdered the second day you got in here, his family didn't survive either. Do you want to end up like them? Only I can help you now…."

Fujiwara leaned back onto his chair in shock as he absorbed the sordid information not really listening to Yuuko as she continued. He truly have no where to go or choices to make now. It was either the lethal lava of the volcano or the freezing water of the fathomless ocean.

"…"

"So…" Yuuko asked as she steeled her gaze against him.

"I'll tell you everything but I want to be kept here till everything is over…my family…make sure they are safe…"

"That'll be my promise to you, Fujiwara…" Yuuko said as she sighed inwardly in relief. She will have to move fast, her informants have already spotted some suspicious characters outside Fujiwara's home for the past few days. Any wrong move on her side would alert the wrong people. She took out her recorder and pressed the button…

"Alright…start talking…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"That's great…" Kurogane breathed out heavily. Finally, they are heading somewhere. Fujiwara's testimonial is of utmost importance to this case. "Have you got the family?"

"WPU has sent them to a village in Hokkaido." Yuuko's crisp voice sounded through the speaker.

"He'll testify in court?" Kurogane asks holding his breath once again.

"That is something I'm still unable to convince him to do. He might be intimidated into changing his testimonial during the trail. He fears and knows what they are capable of."

"I need to let Sorata know about this…Fay too…"

"Don't talk to Fay yet…" Yuuko replied.

"…."

"Are you still there Kurogane?"

"Yeah…I think it's important to Fay."

"Don't get too attached and entangle yourself to the victim…I won't hesitate to pull you out of this assignment…"

"I'm not…" Kurogane denied albeit half – heartedly, why and how Yuuko was aware of his relationship with Fay was lost to him. Do all women have such sharp intuition? He was never like this before, he was not an indecisive person and neither was he someone to suffer an anxiety attack. Ever since he met Fay, he had turned into a completely different person…well, only when it came to Fay or anything concerning him for that matter.

"I may not be there Kurogane but I know what's going on. You've hide it well enough and I'll let it pass but don't push your luck. Remember your duties." Yuuko ordered, her voice carrying her hidden conviction to handle their relationship should it get in the way of the trial or if Kurogane wasn't being sensible enough.

"Damn bitch! Why do you have to make it so damn hard?"

"I'm the one who's always covering your ass!"

"It's not about me or the case or whatever! It's Fay…" Kurogane growled and his voice faded off when Fay's name came out, his worries about how Fay would feel if he failed to inform him of the latest development clearly showing through.

Yuuko didn't answer but sighed loudly to indicate her exasperation, she didn't like it when her normally smug, hot – headed and fast witted subordinate falls in love because he loses whatever good sense and sensibilities he used to possess and starts behaving like an adolescent.

"**Whatever**..._click"_ Kurogane grounded out and the phone went dead before Yuuko could say anything else.

"What a rude ass…" she muttered as she inhaled deeply on the cigarette she was holding between her fingers. Silly man…he must be cracking his brains on how she managed to find out about his budding relationship with Fay…. Her amusement over Kurogane's predicament dissipated when she reminded her self that there was still work left undone, now she'll have to get help from Touya to check on Fei Wang and she isn't sure how one is supposed to nail the Chairman of Judicial Affair but she is aware that he has some shady business going on that has the CIB really interested. She will have to be on guard from now on, Fei Wang was not someone to trifle with.

There was only Souma and Watanuki that she could trust now…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Sorata" Kurogane gave the opened door a rap to inform the lawyer of his presence, he really looked tired, he had been working continuously for days now but still there was a never ending pile of paperwork not completed. It must have been terrible without his secretary or his paralegals around to help him prepare the necessary documentations and legal arguments that were so important during court.

"Hm…yes" he answered as he drew his eyes temporarily off the computer screen to look at Kurogane.

"Yuuko has got an eye witness to what Ashura did and she might be able to convince him to testify in court."

"That's great! I would need to speak with him immediately then." Sorata answered as he made an action to stand up, not really noticing the time that was shown on the clock by the wall.

"I'll bring you to the station tomorrow. It's a bit too late now." Kurogane said as he gave a nod of his head towards the clock and started retreating out of the study.

"Alright then…does Fay…?" Sorata trailed off as Kurogane halted by the entrance, hesitation showing on his face.

"No, we'll talk to the witness first and if there really is something substantial then I'll tell Fay and we will make further arrangements as to what to do."

Sorata nodded and settled back into the pile of paperwork on his desk, fingers flying over the keyboards trying to rush out the reports and tidying up the court minutes. He understand that it was for the best that Fay wasn't told about the witness, it wouldn't be good to get him all riled up now for nothing if they found out that the witness had no back-up for the testimonial he was going to provide.

Tomorrow…they have only two days left to the reschedule trial; it will be another rush to get the documents ready for the new witness. This was certainly the breakthrough they need, Ashura had seemed too arrogant for his own good, even in prison that man had held on to his regal pride and had shown no remorse for inflicting harm on another being. How many times had he seen men like that walked out free from the punishment they rightly deserved? He will make sure that this time it will not happened, not with him on the case.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kurogane stepped into the bedroom gingerly aware of Fay's sleeping form and the mellow deep breathes that he takes when he has fallen into restful sleep. He switched on the toilet lights and closed the door quietly behind him, shedding off his clothes, he relaxed himself as he felt the hot water cascade down his back. His thoughts wandering back to the conversation he had with Yuuko earlier, it was a grave and complicated situation. He had expected someone powerful and high up but not the Chairman of Judicial Affairs, this meant that Ashura is well protected even behind bars and that all their investigations might be spied upon. If that was the case, Yuuko had just put herself into a very compromising situation; it was a risk she didn't have to take. But then the woman was too righteous and stubborn for her own good.

He was still deep in thoughts until a wash of cold air hit him before he realized Fay was in the bathroom with him.

"What were you thinking of?" Fay queried with his sleepy voice, hair tousled and sticking up on ends from sleep and the tee-shirt that he was wearing was slipping off his shoulder being too big for his slender frame and there was no doubt who that tee-shirt belonged to, Kurogane thought as he watched Fay tottered sleepily towards the toilet bowl.

"Did I wake you up?"

"No, I just needed to relief myself…" Fay said as he blushed lightly and tried to soothe his messy hair by running his hand through it.

Kurogane couldn't help but chuckle at the unnecessary shyness his lover had just shown and turned to face the wall to give him the privacy he quietly asked for as he listen to the soft rustling of cloth as Fay unknotted his pajamas and the toilet flush later informing him that Fay was done before he turned back to face him again.

"You haven't answered me yet…"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking of?" Fay repeated his question again.

"Nothing of importance..." Kurogane said as he turned his face towards the spray of water to wash the soap off his face and body and was pleasantly surprise when he felt familiar warmth enclosed his back and slender arms coming to rest on his chest. He turned around to return the embrace

"You're all wet now." Kurogane murmured into Fay's ear and gently nibble that soft bit of skin exposed to him.

"Talk to me…" Fay sighed softly as he tilted his head back to allow Kurogane's wondering mouth more access down his neck, warming up cool skin with heated moisture.

"How about getting you warm and dry again first?" he said and he picked the slighter man up feeling the light weight of him leaning against his chest as he stepped out of the bathtub and walked over to the bed that they now share…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Both man squinted at the glinting sun as they walked towards the car park though no words past between the both of them, it was plain to see that their visit to the station had been fruitful, they had gotten what they needed, that precious tape held in the safety of the briefcase that the shorter man in a suit was carrying.

Unbeknownst to them, a man in a dark suit was watching their every move and was timing the length of their visit silently. He watched them leave as he stood behind the pillar and fished out his mobile from his inner pocket.

"What?" The deep voice from the other end questioned.

"I think he talked…" The man in the dark suit answered.

"You know what to do then…" A silent click as the phone was hung up on the other end.

"Yes." The man in the dark suit answered to no one in particular as he slide the phone back into his pocket and got into the car that was parked by the curb before driving off towards the opposite direction.

* * *

"Can I not wake up? I really don't want to face them…ever. Can I be like you?" Fay whined as he rolled about the sheets before propping himself on the bed with his elbows cupping his chin.

"Hn, you weren't saying that a few days ago…" Kurogane answered as he reached forward to pull Fay off the bed. The man gave a yelp as his hands gave way and found himself wrapped in warm, muscled arms again

"I just feel happy…I don't want to face reality." Fay answered. His hand unconsciously running its fingertips across the smooth skin of Kurogane's forearms, it was so comforting, so warm.

"We'll get around all this…together." Kurogane said as his arms tighten slightly around Fay.

Fay snuggled deeper into the Kurogane's warmth. He pondered on the 'we' that Kurogane had recently gotten to using regularly and felt guilty. He was on the rebound and he had to find such a wonderful…no…perfect man to do it. Kurogane had been a gentle and passionate lover and everything else he had not expected from the man. Despite the short time that they had known each other, Kurogane had managed to open his heart to him totally and managed to show Fay how a love one should really be treated. He had also given him the peace of mind that he had been seeking ever since his parents died.

But Fay himself on the other hand was always in a dilemma, his heart switching between love and hate, lust and disgust whenever he thinks of Ashura, which he wasn't supposed to in the first place. He hates to feel like this but matters of the heart were seldom understood and heeded by the sensible mind. Could he ever be honest to himself? Why wasn't he satisfied? True, he did feel affection and the heady rush of new found love but once the initiate feelings starts to dissipate, the reality of their circumstances and the hidden emotions all surfaced and made him feel desolated. Kurogane was on a assignment, he will only be around until everything is over. Was he being nice because Fay had provided the convenient access to a warm body?

'_No, he's not like that and you know it…stop being blind!'_

"Come on, let's get ready for breakfast. I'm hungry." Fay said dismissively, wanting to get rid of the conflicting thoughts that were crowding his mind at the moment. He wriggled out of Kurogane's embrace and scooted off to the bathroom while throwing a naughty wink at him before closing the door.

Kurogane slumped back onto the bed once the door was closed. He didn't want to be sensitive but he felt Fay stiffen involuntarily whenever he said something that hints of commitment or anything that speaks of deeper intimacy, not the physical kind but the bonding of two lovers. He wonders if their relationship was going too fast for them both. Had he not done enough to show Fay that he is serious or did Fay misinterpreted his intentions? He knows it's not love yet that he felt, rather, it is a strong attraction coupled with lust but he knows he wants something more with Fay…more then whatever this case is pushing them into…if Fay is only taking all these as comfort sex, a reprieve from his troubled soul. He'll beat his heart to the ground and unplugged himself from this fantasy.

'_Great! Who am I lying to? I can't even let him out of my sight for 5 minutes…'_ Kurogane thought sarcastically to himself. He didn't know if he tried hard enough, but he really had not intended to start falling for a man who was only supposed to be his mission. Hell…he wasn't supposed to feel anything in the first place. He could screw everything up so easily just because his emotions were involved.

Yuuko had already risked so much for this case and now she is protecting a relationship that a superior shouldn't even be encouraging, he would have to make his choices carefully from now onwards. He can't fail Yuuko's good intentions and a man that has just became the centre of his life.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Did he send word to you?" he asked quietly, his gaze never leaving the steel door that blocked his path to freedom.

"You should be patient. You know he'll not leave you in the lurch no matter what." The voice behind the door answered just as quietly and low, not wanting anyone in the vicinity to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Don't think you know him that well. He only protects what's of value to him."

"You know too much for him to feel safe…I can't talk to you properly right now. Wait till lights off and I'll come by again."

"Thank you officer, I'll be waiting then." Ashura replied as he watched the shadow through the gap below the door hurried away. He felt a small measure of relief to know that his threat had worked somehow on Fei Wang but he couldn't brush off the nagging feeling that something was amiss. He would have to wait and see what exactly is going on and what Fei Wang was planning for it was impossible that he could get off threatening Fei Wang without suffering a backlash. It's a dog eat dog world when you co-exist in an environment with a man call Fei Wang and one can never be too careful.

'_Fay…what are you doing now? Are you with your new lover? Does his touch fulfill you or are you missing me as I miss you?' _Ashura thought as he let his hands travel downwards underneath the slip of his pants. It had been so long without glimpses of that flawless ivory skin, without that silky, desperate voice begging him to ease the pain…begging for the permission to obtain release. He let his hand tugged at the harden member and imagine that it was Fay's hands doing it and stifled a groan. He didn't need the cellmates next door to now what he was doing. He gained momentum and speed as he filled his mind with Fay, naked and writhing with ribbons of blood lining his beautiful skin from the bites he gave. The memory of Fay screaming in pain and ecstasy when he came bought him to the edge and he came hard as he bit down on the rough cotton blanket to muffle his own cry of release. Once he calmed himself, he glanced down at the mess in his hand and pants and used the blanket to wipe away his cum before it dries and hardens.

Ashura laid himself down on the hard thin mattress and tried to fall asleep in the gloomy darkness of his cell, but his thoughts kept going back to Fay and the red eye man. He didn't like the man one bit and can't help but feel disgusted that Fay's skin was being tarnished by foreign hands, Fay was his alone to torment and pleasure. He simply can't tolerate anyone or anything else for that matter to be attached to Fay. _'It won't be long now Fay…I'll be coming for you._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fay was that close to smashing the water glass infront of him when those stupid old farts went on to argue about their causes regarding D.F Corps, completely dismissing what he had said earlier. No doubt, the damage done to the company's image is irreversible but this incident was not something he had instigated and by no means was it fair to assume that he was incompetent just because he was gay. But he knew it wasn't really any of those reasons, the truth was, they were uncomfortable to be working under a man who had committed incest…it didn't matter if the man was a complete stranger in the first place, didn't matter that no one knew of his identity until the night of the stabbing. What matters was what the news headline reported. That was the ultimate truth to people who were not real time witnesses to the whole episode.

His head throbbed and he could feel a major migraine coming up, it seems that the board was adamant to be rid of him. But Fay was no weakling, he was a fighter. He was not going to abandon the empire that his parents built. Like the house, it was all that was left of his past.

"It looks like this meeting is not going anywhere. Since you are ill at ease with the present situation, I suggest that Syaoran will take over my duties for the time being. However, all on goings and weekly reports will still have to pass through my hands. I bid you all a good day." Fay said and left the conference room disregarding the protesting voices coming from within. Syaoran sputtered a bit as his mind absorbed the announcement before he hastily ended his minutes and grabbed his files before rushing out after Fay.

"Wait Fay-san! I can't do this! They'll not take me seriously! I'm only a secretary!" Syaoran yelled after Fay and tried to catch up as best as he could while struggling with an armful of files and documents.

"You know everything that I do, Syaoran. What makes you think that you can't handle this? You are the only person I trust, I need you to do this for me…besides, it's only for a couple of weeks. If you feel that you can't make a decision, we can discuss our work at home."

"Fay-san…." Syaoran didn't know what to say. It was true that he was privy to everything that Fay did and understands what has to be done but the responsibility was something he was not prepared to take on.

"I know it's too sudden but I need time to find a resolution to this issue. Please help give me the time I need." Fay said as he gave a solemn bow to Syaoran.

"Fay-san! Please…! I'll do it!" Syaoran cried out in exasperation, he knew this was one favor he can't refuse.

"Thank you Syaoran..." Fay said as he turned once more towards the lift where Kurogane was waiting.

"Are you alright?" Kurogane asked as he looked into his lover's eyes and caught the storm brewing within and felt the feelings of inadequacy attack him again. He was unpleasantly reminded that he was just only a bodyguard who had broken the rules and slept with his charge, he had done nothing but to provide comforts of the physical kind. Who was he to blame if Fay only treated him as such?

"I want to go home…" Fay said quietly as he brushed past Kurogane and entered the waiting lift.

"Want to talk about it?" Kurogane asks once they got into the car and wind up the screen that divided them from the chauffeur.

"I'm fine…I…I don't know. I'm angry with myself for putting myself into this predicament and without a solution. I'm angry because I can't do anything." Fay answered and lean back onto the car seat as he shut his eyes tight. It was frustrating to be pushed into a dead end like this, if only his parents were alive, they will know what to do. He knows the board will try to buy out his shares if he refused the request they had mated out to him and there seemed to be no other way to get monetary assistant at the moment.

"Don't blame yourself too much, it's not like you haven't tried to maintain a semblance of a professional work relationship with them…they don't even bother." Kurogane said and run a hand absent mindedly through Fay's hair.

"That's not the point…the point is I can never solve my own crisis and…"

"Everyone needs someone…you can't take on everything." Kurogane cut Fay's sentence off and sigh loudly "I wish you would stop thinking that you're weak…"

"You don't know me well enough to say that. You don't know exactly what I think and how I feel. Just because we had sex doesn't mean you're my soulmate." Fay said, his voice suddenly gone cold and distant and he brushed off Kurogane's hand off his head but he regretted his words immediately. Kurogane was only concerned about his well being after all.

Kurogane kept his silence and knocked on the screen to signal to the chauffeur that he would like to get off. The car stopped in the middle of a busy junction and he gave a curt nod of thanks to the chauffeur and said a quiet goodbye to Fay without meeting his eyes not wanting him see the anger that was so blatantly radiating through his body. He wasn't expecting that bucket of ice to be thrown at him like that…at least he now knows what Fay thinks of their relationship.

_Nothing more than just fuck buddies huh? _

The thought of it thoroughly cool his anger and further dampen his already sinking mood.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I think that's enough for tonight." Yuuko commented as Kurogane downed his…his…well, she had just about lost count of how many glasses of Jim Beam the dumb ass had and watched him set the glass a little too forcefully back onto the counter before calling the bartender to serve up another one on the rocks.

"He thinks I'm not good enough for him…." Kurogane slurred and Yuuko raised her hand towards the bartender to indicate that he's had enough of the drink before he could pour another shot for him.

"You're not thinking right." She repeated the sentence for the tenth time simply because no matter what she said the distraught man infront of her just don't seem to be listening. It was agitating to see him so deeply affected by Fay's words and actions and she felt anger at the person who drove him to this state. She knew that this relationship is important to Kurogane yet she could not bring herself to feel happy for him knowing the complications behind it. She knows that it's for the best to order Kurogane to end it and pull him out of the assignment but she knows he had been lonely for too long. _'This is the bad thing about being a woman, romantic notions stuck in your head no matter how you steel yourself.'_

"He said I'm not his soul mate just because we had sex…I didn't just have sex with him! I made love to him!" Kurogane slurred some more and started to sway about on the seat slightly.

"What did you expected? Declarations of undying love from someone who's too caught up in his own affairs? Com'on, let's get you home. You're too plastered to talk straight." Yuuko admonished in a gruffly as she reached over and tried to nudge Kurogane off his seat and almost fall over when he leaned his full weight onto her without any warning. It was no small feat but she succeeded in getting the chunk of muscle into her two-seater sports car parked by the pavement after a long 15 minute 'walk' with Kurogane tripping over barstools and steps.

"Don't you dare puke in my car, you hear?" she said as she wound down the window and shoved Kurogane's head in that general direction and heard him mumble a feeble protest to his head being treated like a softball.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I don't know where he is or where he could have run off to, he's not picking up my calls." Fay said and frowned as he recalled how Kurogane had stomped off after he had said those hurtful words.

"You shouldn't have said something like that…I don't know him well enough but he seems like a nice guy to me." Tomoyo replied.

"I know. It's just that he caught me in the wrong mood at the wrong time…." Fay tried to explain and stopped when he realized it was futile, he was the one at fault here.

"Look, apologize when you see him, I'm sure he will not hold it to heart." Tomoyo said, her voice gave away the fact that she was exhausted. Fay suddenly felt very guilty for making her stay up to listen to him gripe about his problems about his relationship.

"Well, I'm not sure if I feel sorry enough now. He's leaving his duty behind, you know?" Fay replied. He really wasn't feeling bad now because the man was acting childish to up and leave just because of a few words. Fay honestly had no idea why he said what he said. Maybe it was starting to get a little suffocating the way Kurogane was being concerned about him. '_Was it not better then indifference towards you or would you honestly prefer that?' _a small voice in the corner of Fay mind spoke up and made the guilt come back again. It reminded him that he might not be deserving of such loving treatment from a man whom he took for granted so easily.

"…and who was the cause of it? True, it's unprofessional of him but if you resisted his advances in the first place, you won't have to be dealing with extra problems now. Both of you are equally at fault." Tomoyo reprimanded him gently.

"He wasn't exactly the one who took the first step….anyway, when will you be back?" Fay sighed into the phone.

"This weekend, let's meet up for dinner then we'll talk some more. I miss your dessert." Tomoyo said.

"Haha…I miss you too…love you Tomoyo. Sorry to keep you up so late" Fay replied.

"It's alright and I love you too…good luck with that man of yours. Bye."

Fay place the headset back into place and sat down infront of the fireplace, he was starting to worry now. He must have hurt him quite badly for him to stay away like that. He looked towards the entrance of the driveway and hoping that he will be back anytime soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yuuko lit up a cigarette as she waited for someone to open the door and glanced at Kurogane who by now was sound asleep and slumped rather ungracefully in the seat with his head leaning out of the car window. Soft footsteps were heard before the latch of the door was flicked opened and a pair of curious brown eyes peered through the gap and widen when they realized who was standing outside the door.

"Yuuko-san!"

"Open up brat, I've got some heavy baggage."

"Oh…" Syaoran muttered as he pushed the door wide open and walked towards her car upon seeing Kurogane's head lolling about the window. "What happened?"

"I believe his current lover residing above in this house would have the answer." She replied coolly and stepped off the porch to her car. Syaoran followed and the both of them, after some difficulty, managed to haul Kurogane back to his room.

Fay heard the shuffling of clumsy footsteps passing by his bedroom and opened the door to find a tall, lanky lady with waist length hair struggling with Syaoran to keep Kurogane balanced on his feet. He stared at the stranger and felt that she seemed strangely familiar while she kept her gaze leveled and cool and if Fay wasn't wrong, there was some annoyance in her expression when she saw him. He did not greet her but went forward instead to relieve her of her heavy load. They made quick work of stripping off his dirty clothes and tucking him into bed before they head back downstairs to the porch and Syaoran politely excused himself.

"Thanks for bringing him back. Have I met you before?" Fay asks politely and smiled.

"I'm Yuuko, his superior. I took your statement..." Yuuko answered.

"…" Fay focused his eyes on the patch of garden plants behind Yuuko as unpleasant memories flashed through his mind once again. Somehow he couldn't drag up the image of her taking his statement…not that he remembered anyone from that night. Too chaotic…too painful…

Yuuko felt bad that she had to remind him of those memories but she was never one to mince words.

"Look, I'll cut straight to the point. I'm quite fond of that moron who's drunk on your bed right now and he's risking a lot just being in this relationship with you. If you don't intend to get serious, I'll appreciate that you break it off and stop leading him on." She said as she looked him straight in his eyes, a quiet challenge to him to prove her wrong.

"You're making assumptions." Fay said a little too quietly.

"Am I?" Yuuko asks, her eyes holding his cold, distant gaze.

"…"

"That's all I wanted to say. I'm sorry if I was intruding on you." Yuuko said, not feeling entirely comfortable to let the silence drag on. She could tell that Fay is truly at a lost himself too and he didn't seemed to be the deceitful type. Maybe, they were both feeling insecure about their relationship which had snowballed into an emotional baggage too soon for them to be burdened with.

"No, it's alright…you seemed very close to Kurogane." Fay asks, feeling a tiny twinge of jealousy towards Yuuko though it's completely uncalled for. _'She understands him better…I don't even have to courage to face my own feelings…much less to stand up and fight for someone I care about.'_

"Just think that his well being is an advantage in my interest. Goodnight then." Yuuko gave a small nod towards him and got into her car.

"Thank you." Fay said softly as he gave her a sincere smile and watched her leave.

_So much that I gleaned from life's lessons have come to naught. Only some wisdom and experiences that I gained manifests into scars on my heart, it is a process that is often painful and bittersweet. But here's an opportunity for me to be happy again, to start anew…maybe __I can do better than this…I can love him the way he deserves to be love. _Fay thought before turning back into the house.

* * *

Yuuko opened her eyes and tried to blink away the glare of the fluorescence lights above. She glanced dazedly around the bare, white room and it took her a moment to surmised that she was in the hospital… the subtle smell of disinfectants and bleach assaulted her still sensitive senses.

She glanced down slowly to the table at the foot of the bed and saw bunches of flowers, and a few get well cards and she realized she must've been out for at least a few days. She raised her body slowly and grimaced when she felt a sharp pain ran up her spine. She panicked for a moment, only to become calm enough to note that if she was indeed paralyzed, she most likely won't be able to feel pain, much less to try sitting up. Yuuko relaxed and slowly fell back onto the bed, trying to remember how and why she ended up here. Slowly it came back to her…the man in the suit…how could she be that careless? She knew she had to be on guard the moment she took on the case. She was lucky she avoided death this time, and it was thanks to Souma's quick thinking and response.

She had gone to the house Ashura had previously occupied hoping that she could find something…a thread to his past, a tiny piece of evidence that could prove that undeniable truth that he was out for blood and leave him with no route for escape. She was so absorbed in snooping around that she had not heard the soft click of the gun behind her until the deadly weapon was upon her temple. Immediately, she had reached for her phone in her jacket and pressed the speed dial for Souma…and prayed that help would not come too late.

"Don't try to pull any surprises." The monotonous muffled voice behind said and pressed the gun harder against her when he saw her hand move.

Yuuko slowly pulled out her hand and let both arms hang limply by her side, though she was on full alert and was anticipating his next move. She knew he would not pull the trigger; otherwise he would have done so earlier.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice wary and tight. It was not a situation she wanted to find herself in.

"You have to ask? I'm here to send a warning…halt your investigations at once…if your value your life." The stranger said.

"Threats won't work on me." Yuuko replied without a tremor of fear in her voice. She had long ago learned that believing some dumb threats from a hardened criminal, or anyone desperate enough to come up with one, was never going to end well. Her partner of long ago had paid for her mistake dearly. She found it much more sensible to trust her gut instinct and make rational decisions instead of wondering what would really happen to that person who was the target of the threat.

"Of course…but what about the lives of your colleagues and that blonde all of you are trying to protect?" he whispered beside her ear, his words coming out in a sneer.

"Aren't you guys smart? Killing more people to gain attention?" she asked, turning her head slightly to glance behind trying to gauge the stranger's reaction.

"…" the intruder kept his silence.

"How many can you kill? Someone else will find out if not me." Yuuko could sense the hesitation and doubt going through the man's mind at the moment. She seized the opportunity and raised her left foot backwards. She gave a high back kick, successfully dislodging the gun from her head. Though it was not enough to dislodge it from his hand, she noticed as she turned around and watched the man regain his balance.

He gave her no chance to react as he pressed the trigger and shot. Yuuko crouched and raced into the adjoining bathroom, not quite feeling the bullet that was embedded in her upper thigh. Adrenaline was already flowing through her, numbing the pain for the moment. She hid behind the wall as another round of bullets was fired. She was glad that none managed to penetrate the thin cement wall. She reached for her gun and snapped the safety lock, preparing to fire once her target appeared. Her chance came when she heard the man change his empty cartridge. In a split second she dashed out of the bathroom towards the nameless man and slammed her body against him. He slid across the parquet floor and banged against the cement wall. The crash knocked him off momentum temporarily and she hurried to kick the gun from his hand.

Just as she was about to get the cuffs from her waist, he kicked her hard in the stomach and sent her flying backwards toward the coffee table. The glass shattered upon impact, the broken shards cutting through her shirt and skin. The wooden beam in the middle of the table snapped with a loud crack when her back hit it. She struggled to get up. No matter how badly she was hurt, being down on the ground made her much more vulnerable to continuous attacks. The man was too quick and was upon her again. She barely felt the impact of the metal bar against her forehead when the front door burst open and a shot was fired. She could see her ally screaming her name before she blacked out.

_How close had I been to death_? She thought with a bitter chuckle and silently thanked Souma once again for saving her life. Now it would be easier to strike, since the other party had started on the offensive. She hoped that her assailant was still alive…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sorata looked at the jury with consternation. He could tell they weren't paying attention. It irked him that their presence was highly patronizing in the place that speaks of justice and vindication. He pressed the remote in his hand again to change the slide on the projection screen…he gave a brief account on each piece of evidence that appeared and cringe inwardly as he saw the photos of Fay's wounds and the scene where he had collapsed in a pool of blood. It didn't matter how many times he had seen them before. He couldn't take it for granted that Fay is still alive; it was so simple for things to go wrong. Had it not been for Doumeki, that side of the trial would be in a lot of hurt right now. It was fortunate that he managed to recover in time to discover the grisly scene and that Ashura had not hit him any harder at the back of his head. Else, he would have ended up in a coma. Doumeki had still had enough wits about him when he woke to sense that something very bad had happened and had dialed the emergency number for the ambulance…had there been any delay Fay would have died due to the amount of blood loss.

He finally stopped at the picture of the most jarring reminder of what had happened that night. It was amazing the damage that can be done on the human body with such a small piece of metal…

"This is the weapon that was found with the accused when he was arrested." Sorata pointed to the picture of the dagger that was caked with dried blood.

"The blood's DNA found on it matches with the defendant and the accused fingerprints were clearly shown on the UV scan…if this isn't further prove of his attempt at trying to murder the victim, I don't know what is."

"Your Honor, Objection! The prosecutor is misleading the jury into a conclusive decision without considering the various methods that could be use to imprint those fingerprints onto the weapon!" Ashura's lawyer shot back with the retaliation immediately.

"Prosecutor, please be mindful when phrasing your statements." The judge warned sternly.

"Yes Your Honor." Sorata answered grudgingly while giving a slight bow of his head. It was absurd that he should be overruled when all evidence have gone past the stage of 'beyond reasonable doubt'!

Sorata stepped up to the stand and asked for permission to summon his vital witness, he was sure Ashura would not be prepared for this.

"Summoning witness Fujiwara Nori." The attendant called out in a loud and clear voice. The door of the adjoining room opened and a haggard, anxious-looking man walked out, dressed in a worn but presentable pale grey suit. He looked up and jerked his head in another direction when he caught sight of Ashura in the holding stand, his expression turned more somber and fear was reflected quite evidently in his eyes. He took hesitant steps towards the witness stand and swallowed forcefully with his Adam-apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

'_This does not bode well…' _Sorata thought concerned with that behavior and gestures shown. Is the resolve they instilled within him starting to waver? Fujiwara had to keep to his word and reveal everything that was the truth about what he had seen. They had kept to theirs and made sure that his family's identities were kept safe from Ashura and Fei Wang's clutches.

Sorata started his round of cross-examination warily. Since there was a lack of witnesses, he knew it was even more difficult to convince the jury members about the situation. Though, all the obvious evidence that was pointing to the crime that Ashura committed, trying not to mess up when talking was getting harder and harder to do. Earlier from the trail, the character references coming from the various supporting witnesses were not pushing the odds in Fay's favor. He wondered if they took to heart the recitation of the religious oath they had said earlier…judging from what they had said, he didn't think so. He would send all of their sorry asses to jail if he could prove that they were giving false statements.

"Fujiwara…tell me. What were you doing at the hanger that day?" Sorata started off with his first question.

"I was reporting for my shift."

"Your shift ended at 3.30p.m. Yet you were still there an hour later. What kept you?"

"Mr. Flowright came to collect his plane, but it was taken earlier by one of his associates. I had to stay back to ensure that his plane was in good condition before it took off again."

"You had a colleague taking over your shift right? Why didn't he do the job instead?"

"I did…but he was new and not familiar with that particular model, so I offered to stay back and show him how, so in the future he could do the job without me around."

"When it landed, what happened when you approached the plane?"

"We went forward… but we stopped behind another aircraft when we saw another man approach. He handed the pilot a pair of pliers…we saw him go beneath the wing and immediately we made our presence known…"

"What was his reaction?"

"He…he was not pleased and said it wasn't our business… but we persisted and threatened to report his action to the office if he did not hand over the pliers and leave the premises immediately."

"And…?" Sorata prompted.

"…he took out a gun…he told us to keep our silence and if we talked...our family would be 'gotten rid' of. His partner then handed us a check…a blank check and told us that if we pretended to not see that, we would be handsomely rewarded and any amount that we requested would be ours."

"You accepted the bribe knowing full and well what was about to happen?"

"Yes…."

"Do you see the man who bribed you here in court…is he seated in the holding stand?"

"…." Fujiwara broke out in a cold sweat and he stole a glance at Ashura, only to see him with an eerie cold smile. It was as if he didn't think he was in court and on trial for attempted murder and that he was just watching some B-graded drama show. All of a sudden, Fujiwara had a strong urge to just up and run away from this oppressing situation. He swallowed hard; he knew it was now or never. Besides, he could run but he could never avoid the consequences. His family and his own life were now totally in the hands of the police.

"I asked a question, Fujiwara-san…" Sorata repeated his question firmly.

"…."

"I repeat again. Is he the one seated in the holding stand?" Sorata asked with his back turned towards the stand, deliberately and fervently praying that Fujiwara wasn't backing out of his part of the deal at this crucial moment.

"Yes…" Fujiwara answered as he gazed absently at the stand, trying desperately to avoid Ashura's eyes.

"Your Honor, I have no more questions." Sorata said as nodded at the judge and the jury. He released a barely audible sigh of relief and went back to his seat. '_Surely this admission would be impossible to refute?' _He thought and glanced briefly at the jury again.

Ashura, in the mean time, sat calmly in his holding dock, watching the scene unfold before him like a black and white classic film. It amused him. It was a waste of time. If they knew what he had in mind, they would not have bothered to carry on with the trail. Still he would wait…at least till the last moment. Fay would be so shell-shocked when he 'pleaded guilty' to the crime, but he would leave the best for the last and give them some tidbits…a preview at what was to come.

He looked at his flustered looking lawyer and nodded his head when he caught his glance…he knew any defense would be futile at this point. He had expected Fujiwara to lose his balls at the last moment… obviously they had all underestimated Yuuko's influences. No doubt Fei Wang would be infuriated to know that someone was not intimidated by him. An egotistical bastard like him would not take this defeat lightly. He already knew that the hit-man sent to take care of Yuuko had failed in his job and that Yuuko now has an edge over them. That meant he would have to take extra care to watch his back, since he was starting to become more and more of a liability to Fei Wang. Any slip on his part would mean the end of his life…

"Your Honor I have to mention that the statement of Fujiwara–san has nothing to do with the attack on Fay Flowright. All it proves was that my client carries the guilt of bribing another civilian for god-knows-what and there is no solid evidence that my client was indeed tempering with the plane itself. The pliers could have just been used to pluck some foreign objects that were stuck in between the surface and…"

Sorata listened and finally interrupted. It was incredulous that any lawyer would have use such a lame reason for a defense! It was a disgrace for all lawyers out there! He stood up and cried out his dissatisfaction at the risk of looking unprofessional.

"Objection! Your Honor! Fujiwara–san's statement has proved that there was a motive and a link leading to the attack on my client! If he wasn't doing anything there would be no need to bribe anyone, thi…"

"I plead guilty, Your Honor." Ashura announced quietly.

The court fell silent and everyone seemed to forget how to breathe. It took a couple of minutes before the man with the gavel shook from his stupor and looked at Ashura with stern eyes and raised eyebrows.

"I thereby sentence you to life imprisonment without the opportunity for parole on the charges of murder of the first degree and attempted murder. Court dismissed." The judge announced his verdict without questioning the confession and slammed his gavel down three times.

Fay couldn't believe his ears, his heart thundered and immediately red flags started waving in his head. Never in a million years would Ashura plead guilty, there had to be a catch…there had to be something beneficial for him in exchange to his admittance of guilt. He turned to look at Kurogane and caught the same expression on his face…questioning and unbelieving.

What was Ashura thinking and more importantly…what was his scheming mind planning to do?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Hi guys…" Yuuko greeted weakly from her bed as Kurogane walked into the room followed by Souma and Fay.

"Whoa…where's the make-up box?" Kurogane teased once he saw the dark bruises on her forehead and face. He seethed with anger on the inside at the thought of what could have happened to her if Souma had arrived just a fraction of a second later. Though he didn't want it to show and he didn't want Yuuko to think of anything else while in this state. So he forced himself to relax before encircling Yuuko in a hug that was none too gentle for an invalid.

"I'm glad my current predicament amuses you." Yuuko admonished in jest as Kurogane relieved her of a bear hug that left her wincing in pain. She straightened herself with effort and pulled a pillow to support her back, looking up to her friends.

"Sorry…so when will you be discharged?" Fay apologized on behalf of Kurogane while giving Yuuko an exasperated look.

"In a week's time…I've heard from Souma that Ashura pleaded guilty." Yuuko said as her brow frowned slightly and her lips terse, showing her anxiety about the turn of events. Souma took a step closer to her and place a hand on her shoulder in an offer of silent comfort. In her opinion, Yuuko clearly shouldn't be worrying about it in her state.

"Yes…and the worst thing is we don't have the faintest idea on why he did it." Kurogane said.

"I agree. He's not so simple and Fei Wang hasn't responded to his sentence yet." Souma said.

"What happened to the guy who attacked me?" Yuuko asked suddenly.

"He didn't survive, but we found out that he's working for Fei Wang under a company called Fresco Trading. The building and its warehouses are under surveillance. We'll see if there's anything suspicious going on…" Souma explained.

"Do you guys need me?" Kurogane asked, half hoping that he would be called upon to assist in the case while the other half wants to be constantly by Fay's side…whether said man wants him constantly hanging around was another matter entirely. Which reminded him about their little 'fight' and that they still haven't got the opportunity to talk about it. Though, he gathered that if Fay felt pressured and doubtful about their relationship, trying to force him to talk about it when he's not willing would only push him further away.

"No, you're needed more with Fay. I'll be sending Watanuki to assist you. I'm sure more protection is required now; Fei Wang might take drastic actions if and when he finds out that his lackey is dead." Yuuko said her voice tinged with worry. If he could send someone to kill her, what would he do to Fay, who is the cause of all his troubles?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They arrived home tired and emotionally strained with the week's events. It was in the quiet of their shared bedroom that their little 'argument' came back to Fay, but he knew now wasn't the time to talk. They needed to rest. He was halfway through divesting himself of his shirt when he felt warm, muscled arms wind around him and a welcomed heat he had missed for the past few days.

"Kurogane…" Fay queried as he laid his hands on those firm forearms.

"Follow me." Kurogane said as he pulled Fay out of the door and in the direction of the guest room he used to occupy. He sat Fay down on the couch and rummaged through a huge black bag before pulling out a gun-like instrument with an ominous looking syringe protruding from the end of it.

"What's that?" Fay asked in a meek voice, the sight of the needles making him weak in the knees. He was never able to get rid of his phobia of needles ever since the nurse who worked in his high school broke one in his skin while trying to give him his immunity jab.

"It's a tracking device."

"Tracking device?" Fay parroted his words, his worried gaze still focused on the thick, cold needle that was advancing towards him and swallowed hard.

"Yes. I didn't think of using it before now…" Kurogane let his words trail off as he caught the apprehensive expression on Fay's face and couldn't help thinking how cute that look was. He caught himself and he refrained from saying anything aloud, knowing that the comment would be unappreciated. He won't feel pleasant doing something that Fay may not like but if Ashura tries anything out of the blue, this thing would be his only connection with Fay.

"Don't you have any other type of …umm…tracking device and… how does this work?" Fay asks as he backed onto the back of the couch even more. "I don't think I want something foreign in my body."

"This is the best way to conceal a device, since it's under your skin, it will not be easily found. Also it's undetectable by sensors. Therefore, if you ever try to leave Japan... I'll know…" he let the rest of his sentence fade away, knowing that Fay would understand the words that were left unsaid and the emotions that lingered beneath.

They retired early for bed that night knowing that they needed some rest but it wasn't long before a door creaked opened and the figure felt his way silently along the doorway and disappeared behind sliding doors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pleading whispers, harsh breaths, whimpers that spoke of acquiescence and soft rustling of silken sheets…A pale back arched and strained against it's restraints that was those lean muscular arms, hands reaching blindly trying to grab hold of something to stop him from drowning in that intense pleasure…sweat soaked strands of liquid gold brushed over strong, tanned fingers as they pulled that elegant neck closer, a curious nose buried itself in it feeling the pulse beating erratically underneath the creamy, pale skin, latching on to the scent of autumn leaves and soft notes of vanilla, bodies slicked with sweat, flushed with the effort of their exertion, thighs and hips slapped together as they slowly lost their rhythm as each got more frantic and desperate to reach their peak…

Kurogane clenched his teeth as he fought back his pending orgasm and felt his body shudder hard as it was refused its release. He wanted his lover to be sated first. He shifted and trusted harder into that yielding body, into that tight entrance and loving that cry of passion that was wrought out of his lover's throat. He could feel the body start to tense and quiver beneath him and heard his name cried out repeatedly like a mantra. He knew what was to come. Quickly, he moved his free hand between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around that slender curved shaft, rubbing his thumb against the slit and down before pumping his hand in accordance to his deep, strong trusts. His lover arched even more and long slender fingers bit their nails into his shoulders as that pale body lifted itself to thrust back and rock against his hand, trying to attain more of that delicious friction.

It was only but a moment and Fay felt his body tense, muscles locked and the coil deep inside him started to unwind, he stopped breathing as bursts of white light hit his eyes and his body jerked and writhed as his orgasm hit him hard…his mouth opened into a silent cry, unable to give sound to the intensity of it.

Kurogane watched mesmerized at the sight before him and surrendered the last vestiges of control he had over his body, his breathing turned ragged as he came. The forceful release bought together a heady mix of pleasure and pain as he clung onto Fay's body, using it as an anchor to keep himself afloat from the tidal waves of ecstasy hitting him again and again. He didn't stop coming until the muscles holding him in eased it's clenching and relaxed into a gentle pulse.

"Fay…" Kurogane whispered as he held the limp and lucid body in his arms and shifted the both of them till they were laid out horizontally across the bed; a sweaty Fay sprawled across the length of his body still panting heavily and his manhood still enclosed in steaming moist warmth. He twirled his fingers lazily around strands of soft blonde hair at the nape of Fay's neck as he too waited for his breathing and body to calm down.

"Humm…that was…incredible…" Fay said when his breathing had evened out and reached up with a hand to cup Kurogane's cheek. He knew no answer would be forthcoming. He ran the pads of his fingers across the faint stubbles on his lover's strong chiseled chin and briefly wondered why his own face had never sported any facial hair before…he used to think that he was abnormal when he was in high school and got teased mercilessly because of it. Now he was glad for the lack of it.

He leaned up, using his other free hand to support himself on Kurogane's chest and looked down at that handsome face, a satisfied smirk gracing those sensual lips and half-lidded eyes still filled with lust and couldn't help but shivered at that look. He had gotten quite familiar with that expression and felt his cock harden and twitched as he felt Kurogane harden inside of him once again.

"Fay…" Kurogane called out his name again, voice still husky and low, thick with arousal.

"Have you lost your collection of vocabulary along with that orgasm…Kuro-sama?" Fay asked teasingly as his fingers drew an idle trail downwards from stubby chin to firm, washboard abs, drawing a few lazy circles before heading down south once again.

"Hn." Kurogane gave a non committed grunt, hinting that he was not going to take Fay's bait.

"…Would you like me to refresh your memory…Kuro..ga…ne ?" Fay murmured close to his ear, hot breath ghosting across his heated skin, bringing up his body temperature even higher. Kurogane could only bite his lower lip and stifle a long, rumbling moan as fingers followed the words and wrapped around his sensitized sacs, making him jerk his hips involuntarily. Fay's breath hitched as he felt the sudden soft thrust hitting his prostate and whimpered as he let go of Kurogane's velvety twin sacs and grind his hips against his in a slow rhythm.

"Too fast…Fay…" Kurogane breathed out, his brains melting at the onslaught of never-ending pleasure that was Fay. He had barely had time to recover and Fay was turning him on again.

"Move…Kuro…please…" Fay pleaded lustily and bent forward to capture Kurogane's lips in a rough assault that spoke of his impatience and insatiable needs.

"Fuck!" Kurogane bit out against soft lips that were attacking him aggressively as Fay gave a sharp jerk of his hips. It was all it took for Kurogane to flip them over and pound savagely into Fay, heeding to the blonde's demands as each well angled thrust brought Fay screaming with pleasure. Soon, Fay felt the heat pooling up as well as the familiar tightening below his naval and when Kurogane bent down to whisper words that were so forbidden and scandalous to his ears, he came and almost broke the skin on his lips when he bit down too hard.

Kurogane gently pulled out of Fay and flopped down on his back. As he listened to their breathing calm down, he turned his head to gaze at the beautiful man beside him. He reached out to grasp Fay's hand and gently kissed his knuckles.

"I love you." He whispered against the soft skin before pulling it to his chest right over his heart.

Fay's heart stopped beating for a second when he heard the declaration.

"…you don't know what you're saying." Fay answered and attempted to pull his hand away.

"Believe in something for once." Kurogane replied and tighten his hold around that hand, "you may not love me yet and I'm not asking you to do so immediately but at least trust me enough to understand that I want to be here for you."

"You hold in your hand a heart which is worn out and badly battered…are you sure you can heal it?" Fay asked hesitantly as cerulean eyes searched the depth of crimson ones for any indecisiveness and in the soft light of moonshine he could see that there was nothing but unwavering determination and love reflected. The tan man smiled cockily, lowering down to kiss the insecure man.

"I can't promise you heaven or earth and the stars or the moon…but I can give you my word that I'll never hurt you or use you. Hope and faith will help lead the way when you are lost and if you can't find them within yourselves…than let me do it for both of us." Kurogane answered as a smile crinkled the corners of his eyes, glad that at least a small mile stone has been achieved today.

"You and your pretty words…" Fay said as he threw a half hearted punch at Kurogane's forearm before pulling him in for another kiss.

"Aren't you angry with me for those things I said that day?" Fay asked as they broke apart.

"No…it just made me realized that I might have been too pushy but still, it really upset me." Kurogane frowned slightly "also you were stressed out…so…"

"It's no excuse for me to be behaving like that…thanks for being so understanding." Fay said. He wondered why in the world was he such a jerk with someone who treated him like that. Kurogane understood him and was giving him the patience and time he needed, he really didn't deserve this man.

"I'll try my best to love you the way you love me Kuro…" Fay whispered and smiled hoping his best would be enough.

Witness Protection Unit


	2. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Fei Wang stared at the body lying still on the make-shift bed, watching him sleep as he muses on his own thoughts. No matter, it seems that the man never understood that his promises were build on air with foam as its foundation. He showed so much potential, sadly he had destroyed whatever glorious future he had by giving in to his impulses.

Well, there was only one thing he could do to show Ashura back to the right path. All he had to do was to prove that the boy wasn't the angel he thought he was. That Emera does not offer salvation from the darkness that surrounds him but deepens and further strengthen the false reality of his illusion. The angel must be tainted.

Ashura groan as he awoke from his slumber. His mind still muddled by the multiple dosages of drugs injected into him, he looked around and saw Fei Wang seated on the stool just meters away from the uncomfortable cement floor he was lying on.

"Where am I?" He asked..

"You wanted out…I got you out." Fei Wang answered as he gave a cruel smirk and played with the gun in his hand. Locking and unlocking the safety pin to the trigger.

"What did you do to me? Where am I?" Ashura looked around the dimly lit room and immediately alarms rang off in his head. This was not right…he shouldn't be here and what was Fei Wang doing that gun in his hand?

"Does it matter? You are free now." He answered curtly, still trying to be vague. The boy was smart. He would figure it out soon enough. Still it will be too late.

"There won't be much of a point if you only save me in order to kill me." Ashura tried again, not sure what trick was Fei Wang trying pull from his sleeves.

"You know…I don't understand why am I taking the trouble to go through this with you but somehow along the way, I thought you might wake-up and realize what you are doing. But now..." Fei Wang replied.

"What are you implying?" Ashura asked.

"You weren't my favorite for no reason. I had that gut feeling that you are the one to inherit my life works but it seems you proved me wrong and made a fool out of me." Fei Wang replied calmly, his fingers still playing with the trigger "you honestly thought that I would invest so much time and effort on your silly little love revenge?" he sneered at Ashura, despising the look of shock registering on his face.

"Where am I?" Ashura asked again, his voice giving away the blind panic that surfaced in his chest, his body flying off the bed, lurching itself towards Fei Wang but he was restrained roughly by his guards, pulled back by the collar and thrown back to the bed like the dog he was.

"Perhaps the news channels will provide a more comprehensive update." Fei Wang said as he reached for the remote control and watched the screen flicker alive.

Ashura remained seated with his mouth agape as he watched the reports about his breakout and the shoot-out with the police that followed shortly after. He understood well and clear than that he was in dire circumstances.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"We are only given 48 hours to find him." Yuuko said gravely. This was hardly enough time cover the shooting incident. She was being asked to do the impossible, she had been liaising with her men and they have found nothing yet. The piers, warehouses and industrial area were mostly cleared. The red light districts and gangland territory would be another hurdle, the people who resides there were not as corporative as the others. She didn't want to think about the villages and forests that were not searched yet. She did not even have enough men power to start with.

"I hoped he's not out of the country yet" Kurogane said tentatively. He would not rule out the possibility because Ashura is a man of resources. Than, it was also unlikely for that to happen since he was sure Ashura will not leave the country without finishing what he had started.

"No, I don't think it's possible. We have alerted the immigration department and activated the guards at the borders. He won't make it out so easily." Yuuko replied.

"I need to move Fay else where before I report back at the station." Kurogane said. He would need to find a place that had no connection to anyone Fay knows. The hotels were too public and the clear-house was an obvious target. He thought about his own place in the seaside suburb of Minato, it should be safe there, the address unrecorded in his profile with Japan National Police Force. It will do for now.

"Ok, let me know where you guys are when it's safe. We'll talk again." Yuuko hung up the phone. Her mind going into overdrive, the meeting with Touya had not gone well. He was livid that the escape had taken place. Now he will have to come up with a suitable explanation to justify his subordinates' complacency. Yuuko being his second in commend was directly in his line of fire. The resolution for their problem lies with her team and there was very little space for failure.

"Sucks to be me…" Yuuko grumbled as she grabbed her cell and car keys off her desk.

Souma will have to be called back in from her assignment in downtown Tokyo; some other team would be taking over the other cases under her. The thought of it did little to console her.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Fay looked on anxiously and fidgeted nervously on his seat as Kurogane packed their luggage. He felt the fear that had settled deep inside, almost forgotten, now came surfacing up. He could not bear to think of what Ashura had in store for him now that he has escaped. The worst thing, Fay felt, was that he did not know who orchestrated the whole affair.

"Kuro…" he called out before he could stop himself. His body instinctively seeking out the only form of security he had come to recognize, "what do we do now?"

"Keep you safe…I'll keep you safe." Kurogane answered as he dropped the clothes he was holding in his hands and moved to stand infront of Fay, he tenderly cupped his cheeks and knelt down to look straight into his lover's eye "I won't let anything happen to you."

Fay's heart plunged as he felt an invisible hand clenched at it and a strange tugging sensation that he just cannot describe when Kurogane professed his possessiveness and concern over him. He understood the feelings well enough and after weeks of struggling with himself, he realized he was really falling for the detective. He could no longer categorize Kurogane as a partner that he chose on the rebound and that scares him immensely. He could not afford to be Kurogane's burden now with Ashura on the run and with his whereabouts unknown there was no guarantee on what could happen.

"Kuro, promise me that you'll think of yourself first…you're not obligated to sacrifice anything for me." Fay said as he lowered his eyes, not wanting to see the hurt in Kurogane's eyes. He knew what he was throwing away when he said it but it was better for him to distance himself from the fiery passions of Kurogane than to be burnt.

Kurogane tensed as he processed the sentence in his mind. It was obvious Fay was rejecting his affections and his want to commit to their relationship. He drew a deep breathe and removed his hands from those soft cheeks, composing himself before he acknowledged Fay's words.

"I know your heart was never mine to trespass in the first place but no matter…you own my…" He said as he stood up abruptly to continue packing the suitcase, his eyes blinking back tears he thought he would never shed for anyone…he never imagined falling in love could hurt that much. It hurt even more to know that the beautiful man he came to love in the past few weeks would never open up to him no matter what he did. He still naively thought a few days ago he had finally managed to chip off part of the ice block that was surrounding Fay's heart; he realized how foolish he was.

'_You understood the silence of my heart, because you easily saw through the chaos surrounding it. But I'm sorry Kuro…I can't love you the way you want me too. You'll be happier without me in the long run. After this case is over, everything will be back to normal'. _Fay thought silently, fighting off the feeling of foreboding deep within his being.


End file.
